


Skulls, Tenno and N7s and OverWatch.

by EmptySuicideNote



Series: Crossovers: Overwatch. [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Mass Effect, Overwatch (Video Game), Warframe
Genre: <3, Battle, Crossover, CrossoverGoneWrongIthink, D.VA LIKES A GUY, EXTREMEOPWARFRAMES, F/M, Guns, Love, MEI HAS A CRUSH ON MR REALLY COLD., Multi, N7sLiketoDefend, PHARAH LIKES A REALLY DARK DOOD, SPARTANSLIKETOHUNT, Violence, WARFRAMESKICKASS, WTF ARE THESE TAGS SSUPPOSED TO BE., War, ZARYA LIKES A VERY OLD MAN, dafuq, fight, wtfisgoingon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySuicideNote/pseuds/EmptySuicideNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when humans of different universes meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> The OCs are the SPARTANs, THE Tenno and the N7s.

　　 It was in King’s Row, where Tracer and Winston were patrolling around. Despite Overwatch’s status not being legal by the Petrus Act, the fact that Talon was still out there and causing disruption in the world.. It was enough for the Overwatch Members to be recalled into action. The team is assembled once again, under the lead of their old commander, Jack Morrison.. Now known as Soldier 76 to the team.  
　　  
　　As Tracer and Winston explored..

　　“I’m reading a heavy energy reading by the bridge.. It should be investigated.”

“Alrighty then.” Tracer responds with glee as they both head for the bridge.. They see a bright flash in the river. Then, seeing two individuals jumping out of it. They were very different creatures, unlike anything the two of them have seen before. 

　　“Blanc... Where the hell are we? And why am I so wet?” 

　　“I believe we have just jumped out from a river. I believe we are on Earth.. But this does not seem to the earth we are used too.” the white one answers.

“Wait.. You mean an alternate earth? I thought that alternate dimension crap was just a myth..” the black creature says as he smacks his head..

　　“Is that a gorilla?” Noir asks as he notices Tracer and Winston.

　　“Who are you?”

“My name is Blanc. I am an Oberon and this Nekros here is called Noir.” 

　　“An obe what?” Tracer asks.

“What are you?” 

“Tenno.” Blanc answers sharply. They see two others jumping out.

　　“Blanc.. Noir Where are we?”

“Ah Laertes, Draco. We do not know. Laertes is a Limbo and Draco is an Chroma.” Laertes was the gray coloured being with a tophat and Draco was the dark red Dragon like creature. 

　　Then they see another bright flash followed by 4 individuals being sent flying to them. They were wearing white armor with the word MJOLRNIR on the back of their helmets. One of them stands, with the white armor, gray highlights and the word ‘Stalker’ on his shoulders.

　　“Skull 8 to UNSC Command. Respond! We need immediate evac.” 

　　“Static.. Just great.” another one stands up with the word ‘Dead Eye’ engraved on his shoulders.

“7... Do a terrain analysis..” the soldier with the word ‘Hunter’ on his shoulder looks at Winston.

　　“A gorilla?”

“WHAT? WHERE?” the Dead eye looks at Winston.

　　“Holy shit. It’s a real live gorilla. I haven’t seen those except in picture books.” the MJOLNIR Hunter says out loud.  
　　  
　　“Who are you?”

“Spartan 5s.” the MJOLRNIR War Master answers as the three others follow him from behind.

　　“2. Stop pestering the gorilla.” 

“It’s a talking a gorilla.” the Hunter shouts back.

　　“Do you know where you are?” Winston asks.

“No. We don’t.. We’d appreciate the intel for this.” 

　　“Another high energy reading?” Winston asks and they see three men flying at them.  
　　  
They spread out, seeing three differently armored soldiers with the word N7 on their chests. A N7 Destroyer stands and looks around.  
“Alliance Command. This is Epsilon 1. We need intel on where we are.” 

“Coms are down. REAPERS!” The Destroyer readies his Devastator mode and his Cobra Missile Launcher, while his N7 Paladin comrade readies his shield and N7 Slayer draws the sword.

“We’re what now?” Noir asks.

“It talks?” 

　　“We don’t know what.. Reapers are..” Blanc says to them. 

“Energy signatures are gone.. Alright.. So all of you need information on where you are correct?” Winston asks, the people nod.  
　　  
“You are in London. On planet Earth.” Winston explains briefly and is met by a gasp from the N7 team.

　　“London.. This doesn’t make any sense.. We’re supposed to destroy the Reapers and fight them. Something doesn’t make sense right here.” 

　　“It’s not supposed to. It may be the alternate dimension crap..” Noir says as he looks at the city.

　　“I mean just look at this peaceful city, it doesn’t make sense for us either. This place was supposed to be destroyed by the Grineer.” Noir adds on, while noticing Blanc standing by the bridge and looking to the sky. Draco stands on a tall pole lamp and sits on it. Roaring while Laertes simply just looks at them.

　　“Don’t mind my friends. They enjoy nature and looking around in these places.” Then suddenly they hear an explosion.  
　　“It’s at the square. Let’s go!” Tracer runs off ahead.

“If you’ll excuse me. There’s trouble here.” 

“Let’s go Skulls. They may be the only lead we have.” Skull 1 says s they run to Winston.

“Move Epsilon!” The Destroyer orders as they run, following Winston and the Skulls.

　　“Do you want to follow them?” 

　　“It could be interesting.. After all. We may get a clearer glimpse of what is going on in this world.” Blanc, Noir, Laertes and Draco run to the buildings, following Winston and the others from behind.  
　　  
　　“It’s a riot!” they see the chaos as they see human beings hitting the Omnics.  
“That’s dreadful!”

　　“Our weapons will not allow us to diffuse the situation peacefully..” Winston says as he looks at his Tesla rifle.

　　“Skulls. Switch to non lethal.” Skull 1 loads his LMG with a drum mag full of rubber rounds, while Skull 7 loads his sniper rifle, Skull 8 switches to his stun knives and Skull 2 loads the shotgun. A man is about to hit a little girl who is shielding an Omnic, then the N7 Slayer stops him and throws him aside.

“Are you alright, young one?” 

“Yes. But Mr Sparks is hurt.” the Slayer looks at the Omnic who moves its head stiffly.

　　 “Hold on to life. You are a living being. No matter your skin.” the slayer says as he turns around. There were other Rioters before him attacking the civilians defending the Omnics, the Slayer lets out a biotic blast, sending the rioters flying to the wall.

He also notices the Skulls firing their weapons at the civilians, knocking them out.

　　 “Son of a bitch. They can take a beating!” Skull 2 says as he pumps his shotgun.

　　“I won’t have that problem.” Skull 7 says as he shoots at the joints of the rioters, causing them to fall and scream in pain. 

　　“Protect the civilians!” a rioter throws a molotov at three Omnics and a family of 5. Cecil runs in front of it and raises his Omni tool shield. The boy looks at him.

　　“Everyone alright?”

“Thank you Mister!” Cecil nods as he rushes into the crowd punching a rioter in the jaw and then shield bashing a couple others. The Destroyer runs in, charging at the rioters throwing them down. 

　　“Who the hell are these guys?! Come on men!” the rioters rallied, backing off from them. Forming a line with shields.. The Skulls help the civilians up and pulled them to safety, Winston and Tracer aid them. Getting the civilians back to the building. They see the rioters slowly closing in

　　The four Warframes stood on the building that they are backing up to.

“Looks like they need help.”

“Do you worry about them?”

“I usually worry because this is a tragedy, I don’t see the police or any authorities coming here..” Noir states

“Then let us aid them.” Laertes suggests.

“Don’t you worry about the balance Blanc?”

“The balance will not matter if these people are killed by their own kind.” Blanc adds on.

　　“Let’s go.” the four of them jump down.

　　“You four!?” 

　　“We’ll help you. We do not like useless fighting and bloodshed.” The Chroma says as he lets out a raging roar, followed by a fiery breath, the flames of his Spectral scream are pushing the shields to the back.

　　“Laertes.. Riftwalk..” The Limbo raises his tophat, turning to the group behind, bowing to them and then he casts Riftwalk, disappearing before their very eyes. Then they see a few men disappearing form their formation and then.. They see the man fall behind Blanc and Noir.

　　“Noir..” Noir lets out a scream that induces fear, casuing all of them to fall on the ground, losing the will to battle. Blanc raises his arm, levitating all of the rioters.  
　　  
　　“Leave with your lives. Or perish.” Blanc warns them, the rioters are put down and they run screaming with fear and panic.  
　　“A dragon!” a boy says as he runs to Chroma, touching his hand. 

　　“I guess I am a Dragon.” Chroma says as he strokes the boys head.

　　“Winston was it?” Blanc asks as he looks at the gorilla with armor and a tesla gun on his back.

　　“Yes.”

　　“We will follow you. As you know this place better than we do. As well as your.. Very proactive friend.” Tracer smiles..

“That was amazing! How’d you do all that?” 

“We can save the chatter at wherever your quarters are.” Winston nods and then they see a helicopter arriving to their location.

　　“Oh that must be Roger!” Tracer waves as the helicopter lands.  
　　  
　　“Heard about the ruckus..” Soldier 76 walks down, looking at the odd one outs.

　　“Great work. Let’s get these people into this. We need to get them to the hospital.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Blanc casts renewal and the injuries on the civilians and on the Omnics are healed completely, the girl shouts happily for her Mr Sparks and the Omnic embraces her.  
　　“Thank you.” 

　　“Well, I guess we can fly straight to our headquarters then..” 76 announces as they follow him into the helicopter.  
　　  
　　“What’s your military training?”

“Official Designation. Spartans. We’re the best of the best. Sir.” Skull 1 answers sharply, with full on military manners. As how he would talk to a Commanding officer.

“What’s your rank soldier?”

“My unit had their ranks stripped for being in this squad. I was previously a Captain.” Skull 1 answers.  
　　“Black Ops?”Skull 1 nods.

　　“Then what about you?” 76 turns to the N7 group.

　　“N7. Humanity’s best special forces We are the go everywhere, do everything unit. I’m a Destroyer, the soldier with the heavy armor and takes on the bulk of combat. The one with the sleek looking armor is the Paladin. He’s the shields man and recon, then followed by The Vanguard. Biotic user, capable of creating barriers and blasting energy waves as well as disrupt shields with ease.” Epsilon 1 answers.  
　　  
　　“Then the four of you?”

　　“We do not have any official training. Just that we were taught by certain instructors.”

　　“Roger? How long?”

“Just a couple minutes boss.”

“Roger that.” 76 says as he looks at Tracer and Winston.

　　“They were the energy readings Winston?” Winston nods.  
　　  
　　  
　　 “They were also the cavalry. They saved us from those rioters.”

“Well.. Mercy and Torbjorn would lose their minds over this.. Seems like Reinhardt has competition for the shield master.” 

　　 “You have a shieldsman too?”

“Yes. Though he’s a whole lot bigger than you. Literally.” the helicopter arrives and they disembark.  
　　  
　　76 leads them to a hall.. They find Genji, McCree, Hanzo, Mercy, Zarya, Pharah, Symmetra, Mei, Bastion, Zenyatta, Reinhardt and Torbjorn inside, looking at them.

　　“Who are they?”

　　“The guys that saved Tracer and Winston from a riot.. I still thought those riots between Omnics and Humans have ended.” 76 says as he walks off to a command room.

“Mei!” Tracer hugs Mei, and smiles while Winston goes over to his seat, eating a banana and doing a full scan on the bodies of the Spartans, Tenno and N7 operatives.

　　“Athena. Take over please.” then they see D.VA walking in the room while eating her snacks.

　　“Hana. What did I say about eating too much snacks?”

　　“I just had my first one.” D.VA argues, then Lucio walks out with another bag of snacks.

　　“Kids..” McCree mutters as he smokes his cigar, then realizing the fire died.

　　“Great. My lighter’s out of gas and I can’t smoke.” Draco walks to McCree. 

“Just hold it out with your arm, keep it above your head and don’t move.” 

“What are you gonna do blow it and make it burn?” the Chroma uses his spectral scream, lighting the cigar. He puts the cigar to his mouth and looks at the Draco.

　　“A dragon?” D.VA asks.

　　“I seem to get that as much as Winston gets the ‘Gorilla’ comment.” Draco replies with a tone of annoyance. Winston looks at him. D.VA looks at the Chroma.

“If you’re a dragon.. Then does that make Hanzo and Genji’s dragon’s fake?” 

“I am not a dragon.” Then Chroma sits down, his pelt floats behind him. They see him looking skinnier and the pelt flying about.  
　　  
“It feels good to lose some of that armored pelt.” the pelt flies around. Laertes takes a seat next to Draco.

　　“What are you supposed to be?” McCree asks as he raises his eyebrow looking at the Limbo.

　　“Master of Rifts.” Limbo mutters and Symmetra looks at him.

“Rifts? You mean those illogical places that no one’s ever found. I am sure you must be joking.” Laertes looks at her plate of food. He casts Banish on the plate and the plate disappears. Then he Banishes Symmetra to the rift plane.

　　“Don’t worry. She’s still sitting in the same spot. Just that I sent her to the rift plane. She should be back in.. 3...2..1.” Then Symettra and her plate are back where they were.  
　　  
　　“Mercy.. You should do a medical check up on them.” 

　　“A medical check up?” 

　　“We need to do a full analysis. On all of you if you do not mind.”

　　  
　　“Spartans and Epislon. Follow Dr Ziegler to the medical office. I will also accompany her.” Genji says as he walks to Dr Ziegler. The Spartans and Epsilon followed Dr Ziegler. While Blanc, Noir, Laertes and Draco relax with them. D.VA is playing with Nekros’s dreads.

“You’re soo skinny! Do you skip your meals?” D.VA asks.  
“I don’t. I eat the blood and the organs of my enemies.” Noir answers jokingly, though his joke seems to make D.VA be a bit wary of him.

　　“You skinny.. When you don’t have your coat on.” Zarya comments to Draco.

“I can still throw you down.” Draco says to her. Zarya stands and looks at him.

　　“I like challenge. You ready?” Zarya asks, Draco grunts in agreement and walk to the center of the hall. Where there is space for some sparring.

　　“Oh.. Gee, I can’t wait to see how this’ll go.” Lucio says sarcastically. 

　　“Cowboy!” Zarya shouts, McCree sighs and shouts back.

“RULES ARE SIMPLE. WHOEVER IS THROWN DOWN FIRST... LOSES! AND IT’S MCCREE! MC CREE! PINK HAIR!” 

　　“IT’S ZARYA. COWBOY!” Zarya shouts back. Zarya runs into the Chroma and they both are holding each other’s ground, though the Chroma lets go, turns his back to Zarya and wraps his arm around hers and throws her down, and letting his pelt absorb the impact.  
　　  
　　Draco gives his hand to Zarya, she shakes it and stands up.

　　“Thank you. It is nice to see that I have someone who is stronger.” Draco nods as he sits down.   
“So what are your names?” 

　　“My name is Blanc.”

“I’m Noir.”

“Laertes.” 

　　“Draco.”   
　　  
　　“You’re not.. That easy to talk to are you?” Lucio asks with disappointment.

　　“Ah don’t mind them. We’re just really old men compared to all of you.” Noir says as Reinhardt and Torbjorn looks at them.

　　“How old are you?”

“978.” Noir and Blanc answers.

“721.” Draco and Laertes adds on.

　　“Now. I feel young.” Reinhardt adds on.  
　　  
　　“Tell me what was Earth like for you?” Hanzo asks.

“This earth? It’s more lively..”

“I think he means our earth Blanc.” 

　　“Oh then. Our earth was destroyed.” Blanc answers calmly.

　　“Oh Lotus.... This is going to be one long and boring conversation.” Noir says as he grudgingly states the obvious.

　　Meanwhile the Spartans took off their armors and allowed Doctor Ziegler to do a full analysis of them and the Epsilon team.   
　　“You’re all healthy.” 

“Good.” 76 says as he walks in. Seeing the shirtless members of the Skulls with the tattoo of skulls on their back.   
　　“Is that your unit tattoo?” 

　　“Yes. Sir.” Skull 8 answers as he turns, 76 looks at them.. Seeing the heavy number of sword scars on 8’s body, then bulletholes on 7’s body while 2 looked like he was tortured badly and 1 had burns all over him.  
　　  
　　“That’s quite the scar.” 

“We got this before we joined the unit. We were just ordinary ODSTs back then.” 

　　“ODST?” 76 asks.

　　“Orbital Drop Shock Troopers” Skull 2 answers. 

　　“Also known as Hell Jumpers.” Skull 7 says as he shows the tattoo of a skeleton jumping into flames.

　　“We had to do atmospheric entry operations on many occassions. Some of us die even before we make it into the ground.” Skull 8 adds on as he walks out. Putting on his tech suit and armor. 

　　“I see. I’m sure Winston would like to compare technology notes with all of you. But.. I’d come here to tell you that you are all welcome to stay here. For as long as you need.” 

　　“Thank you. Sir” Skull 1,2 and 7 salutes to him, before walking out the room.

　　Epsilon members walk out, saluting 76 on the way out.

　　“What’s your opinion?”   
“Perfectly healthy, heavily augmented soldiers. They were experimented on repeatedly. It’s much more extensive than your augmentations.. Then those armors, the Spartans.. Was it? They are equipped with different specifications. 8, is equipped for hunting and stalking.. 7’s armor is equipped with long range detection systems. 2’s armor is the frontline ready of the four while their leader.. Skull 1’s armor.. Is basically a portable war room..”

　　“Go on.” 

　　“Epsilon.. The Destroyer.. His body had been augmented heavily and the suit may be the only thing keeping him alive.. So is the other two. They can only be out of their suits for 24 hours maximum.”

　　“Do you think they’d join overwatch for the battle against Talon?”

“I hope so.. Their powers and skill sets are more than what all of us can do.. Especially the Tenno..”

　　“What about them? Why do they not need a full exam?”

　　“It’s because they are human. Their armors are like an external skin, allowing them to fight for prolonged hours.. They are nearly a thousand years old..” 

　　“So that’s your report Doctor Ziegler?”

“Yes..”   
　　  
　　


	2. Omnic Trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omnic troubles and the team starts getting to know each other better.. Or seee who covers each other better

The Skulls and Epsilon join the crowd in the hall.

　　“Hi there. We’re just getting to know each other better.” Lucio greets them as they see Blanc and Noir doing their Nattas or known as the Tenno Dances. The way they moved their bodies was elegant, it was something very new aand alien to them. Mercy,76 and Genji walk in.  
　　  
　　“So how are the introductions going?”

“So far.. We’re learning about their culture. Which includes dancing and sword dueling. It’s pretty cool.”   
Lucio answers 76’s question. They see how Noir and Blanc dueled, with the Dragon Nikana and Dakra Prime.

The blades clashed, the rest of them watched how elegantly the two of them moved, how swift their strikes were, how loud were the sounds of the blades clashing. 

Then Laertes and Draco joined in, their blades clashed and their movements were like dancers. Laertes with the Dex Dakra and Draco with the Galatine Prime. Draco’s mighty swing at Noir, is seen when Noir stands on the tip of the blade, Draco strikes the blade downwards, Noir jumps into the air, turning to face him. Draco stops the blade with the center of the Galatine. Laertes swings the two swords at Blanc, only to see it be deflected with such ease.

　　Then they stop, sheathe their blades and then turn to the people who were watching and they bowed

　　“Bravo!” Tracer shouts as she claps happily to them.

　　“So Tenno have these sparing sessions often?”

“Yes. It is part of the Tenno honor and pride to hone one’s skills with a partner.” Blanc answers Reinhardt’s question.  
　　  
　　Winston takes notes.

“What are your abilities?” Noir summons the shadows of the Damned, bringing past Infested Ancients to life, and they run to Blanc. Blanc casts Reckoning, levitating the Ancients before slamming them to the ground, creating waves of energy that heals the wounds.

Noir summons another round of Infested Ancients and Chroma lets out his pelt, they see his pelt setting the Ancients a blaze while Draco lets out his spectral scream, burning them. Then followed by Limbo who created a Rift Surge and then destroying whats left of the Shadows. Limbo is seen removing his tophat and moves his head calmly.

　　“76..” Blanc calls out.

“We’d like to join you.”

“That’s.. Great.. But we are being hunted by the government and all that.”

“That’s normal. It’s similar to how our lives were.”

“Tenno are few.. We are only of a hundred thousand, yet we face enemies that are 20 times bigger than that. It is not that different.” Blanc adds on.  
　　  
　　“You sure? I mean, it’s no laughing matter when the world is really out to get our heads.”

　　“Yet the world fails to see why they need Overwatch.” Skull 1’s statement causes McCree to raise his eyebrows.

　　“It’s the same with my unit. We were made for one reason. To use excessive force against those who would threaten the lives of the civilians and non combatants.” Skull 1 says as he stands tall and proud.

　　“Since we got no way back. Let’s just join them.” Destroyer nods to the Paladins’s suggestion.Then they hear the alert signal going off.

　　“Athena what’s wrong?”

“Omnic attacks. Civilians are caught in the crossfire.” The Skulls put on their helmet and load their magazines, Epsilon check their thermal clips while the Tenno stand still calmly.  
　　  
　　“It’s divided into three regions. Dorado. Hanamura. Volskaya.”

“Hanamura team. Genji and Hanzo Shimada. D.VA, Mercy and Tracer... Skull 8 and Skull 7.”

　　“Dorado team. Reinhardt, Skull 1, Skull 2, Torbjorn, Pharah, Symmetra. Tenno Noir. Lucio. Epsilon Destroyer and Epsilon Paladin ”

　　“Volskaya team.Epsilon Slayer. Zarya. Tenno Draco. Tenno Blanc. McCree. Mei. Tenno Laertes. Bastion.” 76 says to them.

　　“The rest will be on standby in case any of them need support.”

　　“The birds are waiting for you. Get on them!” they rushed out of the hall.

　　  
　　“This is Griffon 1. Taking off to Hanamura.”

　　“Griffon 2. Taking off to Dorado.”

“Griffon 3. Taking off to Volskaya Industries.”

　　  
　　The Griffons were using high end Ospreys that were tuned for speed, instead of rotors they used specialized boosters that allowed them to drop the Overwatch Agents with ease. Skull 8 loads his M6 SOCOM, while Skull 7 checks his M99 sniper rifle, pulling the bolt. Tracer checks her pulse pistols while D.VA checks on her mech.

　　“So Hanamura...” Skull 7 states, getting the attention of Hanzo and Genji.

　　“Is it a beautiful city?”

　　“Yes. It is. It’s our hometown.”

　　“Oh you’ve never been there before right? Hanamura is wonderful!” Tracer adds on to Genji’s statement.

　　“It’s always the nice cities that get all these attacks..” Skull 7 adds on.

　　“60 Seconds till we arrive.”

　　“Copy that.” Skull 8 answers as he stands with a pair of daggers on the back of his hips, his thighs holding the two M6 SOCOMs while his M45D shotgun with the white marks on the body of the shotgun ‘Demon’ was etched to it. Skull 7 loads his backup rifle, an MA5D and checking his side arm an M6 Magnum pistol.

　　“Open the door.”

　　“What?”

“Just do it.” the door opens, Skull 8 takes the daggers and jumps off.

　　“Don’t worry. It’s just how he is.” Skull 7 assures them, D.VA looks at him, he jumps on a two legged Omnic, then cuts it apart with the daggers. Skull 8 turns, stabbing the knives into the Omnic’s central processing and rips it out with his bare hands. Then he turns to an enemy that was Bastion’s size, it was in sentry mode and fired away at him. Skull 8 dodged the rounds and thrusted onto its head. His left hand pulls out the shotgun and blows its head repeatedly.  
　　  
　　 The omnic falls and Skull 8 reloads his shotgun. They dropped from another distance.  
　　“8. We’re roughly 8 clicks away from you. You good?”  
“Yeah. Let me go do some recon and assess how bad it is.”

　　“Copy that. We’ll hold our ground here then.” Skull 7 puts his sniper rifle down, looking at the oncoming Omnics about to attack the civilians. He fires away, blowing their heads right off, Tracer runs off into the fray, firing her pulse pistols, D.VA moves her mech into battle, firing the fusion cannons while Mercy stayed close to Hanzo and Genji, getting the wounded away. Hanzo fired away his scatter arrows, damaging the Omnics enough to stop them from killing the civilians, while Genji draws his wakizashi and cuts them down. Mercy and Hanzo immediately pull the civilians aside with the help of other civilians. 

Tracer kept her distance close to Hanzo to provide cover for them. Tracer had not seen the Omnic sniper that was out to gun her.. Hanzo notices this but he can’t draw his bow to protect her as he carries an old man to safety, but he watches the Omnic sniper’s head blown right off. Hanzo turns to see Skull 7’s M99, Skull 7 reloads the magazines and fires. Tracer notices the fast paced firing, tearing through the heads of 20 Omnic soldiers with ease.

　　“You alright Tracer?”

　　“Yes. Thank you for the support.”

　　“I’ll watch over you. Just do what you always do.”Skull 7 says as he kept firing. Hanzo gets the old man to safety and draws his bow, firing the many arrows to the oncoming Omnics.  
　　  
　　Then a horde approaches them.  
　　“GENJI!”

“RIGHT!”  
　　Hanzo and Genji stood side by side.  
“Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau"!”  
“Ryujin no ken wo kurae!” the Shimadas unleash the dragons to the horde tearing through their metallic frames with ease.  
　　  
　　“Safezone sealed! Let’s hurry!” Tracer shouts as they all move to another sector, finding D.VA firing her fusion cannons on the oncoming mechs.

　　“D.VA!” Mercy shouts, only to be ambushed by a horde of Omnics that were armed with knives and batons. Genji swings his katana, striking as many of them down just as Hanzo swings his bow, breaking their parts and unleashing the scatter arrows to damage as much of them. Tracer could see D.VA being outnumbered and worries for her. 

Skull 7 calmly fires at the Omnics and rips an arm off, he fires away and uses it as a make shift baton. D.VA sets her mecha to self destruct, but the Omnics grab her mecha’s legs and then they stay on top of the ejection port. D.VA fires at it, trying to break free, but she can’t.

　　“D.VA!” Tracer screams as an Omnic grabs her, Tracer fires its head. Then they see Skull 8 jumping from the air, he fires at the Omnics that are on the ejection port with his SOCOMs, getting them off .

“EJECT!”Skull 8 shouts as he clears the top.

“I can’t it’s jammed!”

　　 Skull 8 lands on the top of the Mecha. He takes out his daggers and cuts into it. Skull 8 jumps to the front and breaks the glass and rips the Mecha’s arms apart. Skull 8 grabs D.VA and pulls her to his chest as they brace for the mecha blowing up. The mecha self destructs and smoke covers the area.

Tracer kept firing at the Omnics that kept running at them, then an Omnic grabs her leg, pulling her down and they are about to strike her with their knives. Tracer gets recall, pulling herself away.

　　“DUCK!” Tracer ducks and Skull 7 wields his M99 with his left hand firing a single shot, blowing through the heads of the Omnics as his right hand fires a full burst of rounds into the Omnics. Skull 7 reloads his MA5D, then fires away into the joints of the Omnics and then goes on a stomping spree. 

Stepping on the Omnics heads as he empties a whole magazine into them. The smoke clears and they see D.VA being carried by Skull 8. D.VA looks at him as he puts her down, Mercy heals her wounds and D.VA looks at him.

　　“I didn’t need your help.” D.VA mutters Skull 8 looks at her.

　　“You didn’t. I just helped because I wanted to.” Skull 8 says as he reloads his M6 pistols,walking away, thrusting upwards.

“This sector was an ambush.” An Omnic is crawling behind Tracer, only to be shot by Skull 7 with his M6.

　　“Are you okay?”

“Thanks.” Skull 7 reloads his M6.  
　　  
　　“Any where else that needs to be secured?” Skull 7 asks.

　　“I’m getting one more report. Civilians are being injured just a mile from here.” Tracer says as she looks at her radar.

　　“What are we waiting for come on!” Skull 7 says as he rushes head on.

　　“D.VA, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I just don’t want to owe anything to that guy.” Then her mecha falls down and she gets in.

　　“Tracer?”

　　“Yes Doc?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m thankful to have someone watching my back like 7. If not I would have been a goner.” Tracer answers as they run to the area.

“Falling for him Tracer?”

　　“I doubt that it’s falling in love. He just.. Piqued my interest!”

　　“Right..” Genji teases her.

“Genji.” Mercy calls out sternly, to which Genji ignores as he moves faster than them with his shurikens in hand.  
　　  
　　They see Skull 7 dual wielding his rifles and Skull 8 firing his pair of pistols. They both seem to be outnumbered, then Tracer notices an enemy on his left and she fires it down.

Tracer runs to Skull 7 and fires away joining the shooting frenzy. Skull 7 loads his sniper rifle.  
“Bomb’s away!” Tracer throws the pulse bomb as the Omnic horde runs to them, Skull 7 grabs her by the waist and carries her on his back. Skull 8 thrusts back and then he thrusts to D.VA landing on her Mecha.

　　The bomb explodes taking away the whole horde. D.VA lands and Skull 8 steps down.

　　“Well that should take care of the horde... The damage is quite extensive. Now we’ll just have to wait.. Griffon 1 is on its way to get us out of here.” Skull 7 briefs them.

Skull 8 sighs.. Griffon 1 arrives and they get in, flying off back to the base. D.VA is seen sitting next to Skull 8 while Tracer stands in front of Skull 7, realizing that he is asleep as she could only hear him breathe.. Though Tracer takes seat next to him and sleeps on his shoulder.


	3. Trouble in Dorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dorado team goes into battle, with Pharah noticing Noir not using his abilities very often.

Meanwhile the Dorado team are standing by. In the helicopter. Reinhardt and Torbjorn are seated next to each other, looking at Skull 1, Skull 2, Epsilon Destroyer and Epsilon Paladin. Who are seated while Noir is literally floating in mid-air.. Meditating. 

“Am I the only one who thinks it’s weird how Mr Death and Spooky is just floating in mid-air?” Paladin asks.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Pharah, Symmetra and Lucio are seated next to Torbjorn and Reinhardt. As Noir floats in the air he takes out his Dread bow, testing the tension of the string. Then he puts the bow aside, and takes out his Akzani sub machine pistols and his Dragon Nikana by his hip.

　　“Noir?” Pharah calls out.

“You won’t shoot us from the back will you?” 

　“Does my appearance incite your fear of betrayal?” Noir asks as he turns to look at her. Pharah looks into the cold dead black eyes. Seeing the three eyes. It sent shivers down her spine.

　　“I will not be using my abilities too much. Because my abilities are self serving and they are for self preservation. Unlike Blanc, Draco or Laertes.. My abilities are only for me. I hope you understand that.” Nekros explains as he calmly moves his fingers, they see the dark aura moving with his fingers.

　　  
　　“I am.. The Necromancers and Dark Practitioner of the Tenno. Just get that clear.” the Nekros adds on as he stands on his feet and stretches his neck. 

They arrive, dropping into the battlefield, seeing the omnics rushing into the crowd.. Attacking them

. Noir drops onto the roof and fires his arrows at the Omnics, bolting them to the walls. 

Skull 1 loads his M739 LMG and fires away at the Omnics tearing through the renegade Omnic soldiers who are seen killing the people.

Reinhardt kept his shield up, defending as many of them as he can. Epsilon’s Paladin joins in, despite his shield being smaller, he had more versatility to fire his hand cannon the Paladin handcannon, firing a few rounds that tore through the metal joints of the Omnics while his leader, Epsilon Destroyer draws out his N7 Typhoon.

 

“Devastator Mode. Active. Cobra Missile Launcher Active.” The Destroyer fires out its Typhoon, with the shield protecting his chest and face, Reinhardt watches how The Destroyer calmly strafes with the Typhoon unleashing a heavy rain of ammunition flying towards the Omnics. 

The rogue Omnics were shot to the point that their bodies had been filled with heated ammunition. Skull 1 and The Destroyer stick close to each other both of them packing heavy fire power, a sniper round is shot at Reinhardt’s shield.  
　　  
　　“Sniper fire!” the Paladin draws out a large black rifle.. The Black Widow sniper rifle. 

“How long can you hold that shield, old man?”

“How fast can you shoot that sniper, kid?”

　　“I see him.” the Paladin fires a shot and they see the sniper’s position explode.

Reinhardt lowers his shield and rushes to the front, with his hammer striking down the many hostile Omnics, Torbjorn joins in, firing his rivet gun into the omnics causing them to burn.His turrets are firing at the enemy, Pharah fires her missiles into the air, blowing through the many Omnics. Lucio buffs the speed of Symmetra and Pharah as they reach for the injured civilians.

Skull 2 is crouched as he fires his DMR, blowing heads off with a relaxed expression. He just kept firing and then swaps to his M45D shotgun, blowing multiple the Omnics apart.   
　　  
　　Skull 2 reloads as he kept firing, looking down the sights of his M45D, he fires a shot and pumps it, getting sight of his next target. Then he reloads the shotgun. They notice Noir just using his bow, and then a large horde of Omnic creatures rush to them. The civilians are slowly panicking.

　　“Noir! Help us!” Noir casts Shadows of the Damned, unleashing the many beings and Omnics that he had just killed..

The whole team felt the chill in their spine as they saw the creatures that Noir had killed before coming here.

.They see Rhino Primes charging through and then stomping the ground, leaving the Omnics to float into the air, then Noir fires away pair of Akzani, the high penetration makes quick work of the hostile Omnics. Then, they fell to the ground.. Leaving nothing but junk and the Shadows faded.. Noir jumps down and looks at them.

　　“You don’t have to ask.. I’ll handle it.” then they see another horde.. This time it was larger.. 

Then Noir casts Shadows of the Damned and they see the previous Omnic horde accompanied by large Corpus Corvette.. Firing at the Omnic horde. The shadows disappear and Noir takes his Dragon Nikanaa and cuts through the large Omnic horde with ease.

As they see the dark aura trailing with Noir’s body, giving him a fearsome appearance that could instill fear in humans..  
　　  
　　Pharah felt the most fear and nervousness of Noir’s power, while Reinhardt and Torbjorn still remained standing.. 

Lucky for them, since Lucio and Symmettra are already kneeling.. Barely surviving..

But Skull 1, 2 and the two Epsilons are on the ground, it seems they could not with stand the pressure of Noir’s aura. 

The Skulls and the Epsilons are spared from the ravaging power. Pharah could hear screams of such a different level while Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Lucio and Symmetra are on their feet, helping the civilians.. Who don’t seem to be effected.

　　Pharah heard voices.. She heard voices.

“Noir!” 

“Why noir?!” 

“I love you.”

“Hahah the legend himself!” Pharah heard the voices and she looks at Noir, who slashes his way through the horde. 

Pharah heard the voices make noise again.

　　“If this is fate.. Then take my life..”

　　“Why!? Why did you kill me Noir!?”

　　Noir had a relaxing personality, he seemed so carefree and so rude when they met him.. 

But now? She’s seeing a different side of him.. The shadows and the dark aura surrounding the area of Dorado..

The Skulls and Epsilons stand back on their feet as Pharah watches the Nekros sheathe his blade, the dark aura dissipates, leaving from the bodies of the Omnics. Nekros turns to them.  
　  
　“That’s why I rarely use them.” Noir had looked so demonic.   
　  
　“I’ll keep my distance.. Just be sure that you’re all ready.” Noir says as he jumps to a building, then he moves with the bow. Reinhardt and Torbjorn run to the next sector where Rampant and Hostile Omnics are attacking..   
　　  
　　“Mama! It’s one of those heroes!” a girl shouts as they see Reinhardt shielding them, accompanied by Torbjorn setting up his turrets with double gatling guns and rockets. Lucio helps by engulfing the team and the civilians with the powerful speed boost. 

Pharah flies into the air and launches her missile barage sending the enemies to oblivion while Symettra sets her turrets to kill the oncoming horde. Skull 1 fires his Light Machine gun while Epsilon Destroyer fires off his grenades, sending the Omnics flying into the air after the strong blast.

Noir is seen firing his arrows bolting the flying Omnics, sending them flying.

Reinhardt charges in with the rest. As they go on the offensive, striking down the many Omnics..

Reinhardt swings his hammer proudly sending many of them flying.. 

As the rest of them fight they see Noir meditating in the middle of the battle. They just kept fighting as they knew it was not the time to ask about what happened, and kept fighting on. Noir is on his feet again standing in front of the civilians, he draws out the Akzani and fires away.. 

The high puncture rounds fired in bursts, pierces through the few members of the Omnic horde as his hands shifted from target to target with such grace. Skull 1 and the Destroyer covered the flanks with their high capacity weaponry.   
　　  
　　Soon, the battle ends... They see the sun setting upon them.. Reinhardt turns, seeing the medics and the late officers.They see the Overwatch Members..

“FREEZE!”

“You are under direct violation of the Petrus Act! You will be brought under arrest and brought to the court!” the helicopters, and tanks as well as Mechanized armors arrived. 

Reinhardt looks at the situation.

“Griffon 2. Are you on your way here?” 

“I’m close, it’s getting dangerous. I see two attack choppers.” Noir takes a step forward. They point their guns at him. 

　　“I SAID FREEZE.” 

“You dare?” Noir asks.

　　“You maybe an officer of the law.. Yet you are late to protect your people. To me.. That is corruption and by my code.. Corruption must be destroyed.” 

　　“Noir! They are not the enemy we can’t attack them.” 

“Normally I would agree, but the condition of the people only tell me that they are being oppressed.” Noir says as he draws his Dragon Nikana. 

　　“But I am not the only one who feels this way.” Noir adds on sensing a few good friends.  
　　  
　　  
　　 It was a Red Ash Warframe and a Blue Zephyr accompanied by a Mesa and Frost.

　　The four of them jumped to their aid.

“Master.” the Red Ash nods to Noir as it pats his shoulder.

“What’s wrong skull head? These guys giving you trouble?”

　　“Awh, poor Noir’s in trouble. Awhh.” the Zephyr teases.

　　“Master Kanemitsu. Windy..” 

　　“Gerald. Misty.” Noir adds on as he greets the Frost and the Mesa.  
　　  
　　“Friends of yours Noir?”

“Yes. Really good friends.” 

　　“Misty. Fire your peacemaker. Disarm them please.” the Mesa’s hands become a pair of revolvers, she takes aim firing her shots with beauty and grace. The rounds shots disarm their weapons causing them to malfunction.

　　“Desperado!” a girl shouts as they see Misty flip the revolvers, her hands appear. 

“Snow Globe it..” Gerald casts snowglobe to the civilians, they felt a nice cooling breeze that was comforting but when an officer entered.. The cooling breeze was all but a dreadful, freezing winter. 

　　“Get out of here Noir. We’ll take care of this here. We’ll liberate this place..” Kanemitsu announces as they turn to see the Grim Reaper Squadron flying, they float before Noir.

　　“Grim Reapers.”

　　“Boss!”   
“Take care of things then. I’ll be helping off these people with Blanc. Fight as you always do.” Noir says to them, the 12 Grim Reaper Squadrons nod as they go into battle striking down the anti-air threats and the threats to the civilians. Griffon 2 arrives.

　　“Once we mop up here, we’ll join you. Where ever you are...” Noir nods to Kanemitsu’s words and they board the helicopter.  
　　  
　　Inside, they see Noir meditating..

“Noir..” Pharah calls out. 

　　“What is your Shadows of the Damned?”

　　“It’s an ability that allows me to summon the creatures that I have killed, but I suppose my dark aura must have effected all of you greatly. Especially the Spartans and N7s..” Noir comments.

“I’ve killed my lover. I’ve killed Blanc’s clan members. I’ve killed my own because they were driven to insanity. I’ve survived suicide missions, I’ve watched everyone I love die. The reason why those voices haunted you Pharah..” Noir paused looking at her.

“Is because you have a dark air within you.. A certain discomfort about being something. I will not comment on this any further. But I must commend you.. For being able to still survive and breathe.. Normally my dark aura will suck the life out of those who are like you.” Noir adds. 

　　“Blanc has killed my clan members. Killed his own, tore through the bodies of the biggest foes that we’ve ever met with his bear hands.. I killed his lover as well. We survived an ordeal that killed everyone that was in our clans. It’s just how it is.” Noir says as he meditates.  
　　  
　　“I’m sorry.. I can’t imagine..” 

　　“Your words are appreciated.. Reinhardt.. Torbjorn. But words are merely words. They do not help me as much as it should. Nonetheless, it is still a thoughtful gesture.. And I should really really fucking stop with being Mr Gloom and Doom everytime I go to battle. The only time I’m not like this is with Blanc. He lets me have fun way too much.” Noir’s words changed, his mood and his temperament.

Noir changed to the cheerful and the jack ass they met.  
　　  
　　“Anyway. Just understand why I don’t like using my abilities too much.. Geez, I may have scared the townsfolk. They may think that people who died are actually spirits. Or something..” 

“Erm.. That’s Mexico’s Day of the Dead. On that Day they give offerings to the spirits of those that died..” Lucio’s statement is effecting Noir already

“I’m guessing my abilities just add to the fairy tale..” Noir says as he facepalms himself.  
　　  
　　“Noir.”

“Yes?”  
　　“Thank you.” Pharah says to him.

　　“For not using your abilities..”  
　  
　“If I did. It would have killed the civilians and I would be the same as those officers back then.” Noir says as he enjoys the view of the sun setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI.  
> Noir is a Nekros and his abilities are literally Resurrecting the dead. A brief intro for his abilities.  
> -Soul punch. ANything hit by this turns into a flying ball of doom.  
> -Terrify.


	4. Volskarya Team. Pods?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Zarya are distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch Notes for Laymans.  
> Blanc (OBERONS)-Paladins Abilities.  
> 1 Smite= Creates balls of energy capable of knocking down enemies while causing radioactive damage.  
> 2 Hallowed Ground= Slows enemies down and burns them with the flames.  
> 3\. Renewal= HEALS  
> 4\. Reckoning.= Smacks all enemies to the ground with strong force. They also produce healing wave.
> 
> Draco(Chroma)-Elemental Dragon.  
> 1\. Spectral Scream= SCREAMS AND whatever element he uses.. effects the target  
> 2\. Elemental Ward= Gives teammates elemental abilities and area effect. Wherever he goes, element goes.  
> 3\. Vex armor= Hits to shield boost armor, Hits to his health increases his weapon damage.  
> 4\. Effigy.= THE FLYING COAT THAT DOES THINGS
> 
> Laertes. (Limbo) - Rift.  
> 1\. Banish- Banish the target to the rift plane. You can't see it, but Limbos can.  
> 2.Rift Walk- He walks into the rift plane and can attacks whatever is sent to it.  
> 3\. Rift Surge- Creates an area where any targets that are banished are more killable.

　　Meanwhile the Volskaya team. Zarya, McCree look at the three Tenno and the Epsilon Slayer. While Bastion is in his sentry mode. 

“So ready for this pink hair? This is yer country after all. Don’t go rushing out like a bull at a bull fight.” McCree reminds as he loads his revolver, loading a bullet into the chamber.

　　“It will be fine. They will not get anywhere near me. I will crush them as I did. No offense comrade Bastion.” Bastion beeps approvingly and Zarya smiles to this. 

　　“The blizzard here seems to be very strong.. Which is unusual for this time of the year.” Mei reports to them.

　　“Is it really that bad?” Mei nods as she shows them the readings..

　　“Let’s hope we can get through this easily.” the helicopter shakes. 

“What’s going on?”

“We’re taking fire!” 

“Open the door. We’re firing back!” Laertes shouts as the door opens, he loads his Karak Wraith, Draco firing his Tiberon rifle. 

The rounds hit the targets in their head while Blanc fires his Soma Prime. 

　　“LZ is clear. Drop us in and get to safety Griffon 3.” Laertes orders and then the team disembarks. McCree is shaking.

“It’s freezing here.. I should’ve brought my coat.” McCree states as they walk into the building.  
　　  
　　  
　　 “What is that?” Mei asks .

“That’s a warframe pod.. It’s where we Tenno are from when we are awakened.” 

　　“There’s two of them. We need to get our brothers.” 

“Agreed.” Draco nods to Laertes’s statement, then he activates Elemental Ward, screaming at the enemies with his Spectral Stream, unleashing a strong fury of flames to them.

Zarya stands at the back, firing her particle cannon at the Omnics, giving Draco some cover, Draco draws his Galatine Prime and goes on a spree.

They see him jumping with the Galatine and striking down a strong blow, breaking through the many Omnis with ease. His Galatine Prime burns with flames as he rushes in with Laertes while Blanc is seen at the back meditating next to McCree and Mei.

　　“Blanc. Are you not going to help them? “

“Only when needed. I may loose myself in the battle.” Blanc answers Mei’s question.

　　“Go on, I’ll wait here.” 

“Alrighty then! It’s High NOON!” McCree fires his revolver at such a fast pace, blowing through the Omnics with ease while Mei rushes in with Zarya.  
　　  
　　They rush in and then Draco taps the Warframe pods and opens them.. Seeing a Frost Prime and an Vauban falling down.

　　“Tenno!” Draco and Laertes reach to their newly awakened brothers. Draco helping the Frost Prime on his feet and Laertes helping the Vauban on his feet. 

　　“More Omnics incoming.” they see kunais cutting through the Omnics.

　　“Move!” Zarya, Mei and McCree are in the center, still firing their weapons. The Omnics are getting more and more out of control.

"This is getting messy!” Zarya sets up a barrier, to which they see the Omnics jumping on it.

“But Blanc is still outside!” 

“Don’t worry about him!” Laertes shouts to Mei.

“Zarya keep up this barrier!” Draco tells her as he sets effigy and elemental ward. 

b His pelt floats behind him and causes shockwaves, and the environmental burns are getting the Omnics to get off the barrier. 

Then they hear an Omnic with a robotic scream.

Bastion beeps with fear as it turns into sentry mode, looking at the distance.

They see Blanc holding the Omnic's spine.

　　“Paladin Monstrous!” the Frost mutters as it cowers in fear.

　　“You know him?” 

“I do.. He.. He was the one who killed Lech Kril and his men with his bare hands..” The Frost looks afraid, panicking while the Vauban is speechless.

　　“We were there on the mission. We were rookies.. But he.. He was a demon.” the Vauban answers.  
　　  
　　Blanc is seen with his Dakra Prime, ripping off an Omnic’s right arm and then beating hims senselessly with it then he throws his Dakra Prime to the Omnic about to break Zarya’s barrier. Laertes catches the blade and looks at Blanc.

　　“Master!”

　　  
　　“Draco. Mind giving me the Galatine?” Draco throws the Galatine to which they see Blanc catching it with his right hand.

Then he swings the Galatine with ease, tearing through the Omnics, Zarya, Mei and McCree watch Blanc fight so hard on his own. 

Tearing through the Omnics. He channels his energy into the blade, causing the blade to glow white and unleashing a white aura.

Blanc’s energy channeled with the blade immediately burns the Omnics into a scarp and as the horde kept coming. 

Blanc fought incredibly and then he raises his hands. 

“Reckoning.” Blanc whispers and they crash onto the ground turning into nothing but scrap.

Then, Blanc casts renewal healing their wounds. 

Blanc’s hands are seen to be bleeding. 

Blanc took his steps towards the team, Zarya, Mei and McCree take a step back, followed by Bastion who is in sentry mode, having his sentry gatling aimed at him. 

Blanc stops, keeping a distance from them. Blanc gives the Galatine back to Draco. 

Draco gives him the Dakra Prime..  
　  
　“Are you hurt?” Blanc asks Mei.

“Erm.. I’m fine..” Mei says as she walks to him, seeing blood dripping from his head, she wipes the blood with her hands.

“But are you okay?” Blanc pushes her hands away.

“Delicate hands like yours.. They do not belong on the battlefield.. But in science and nature.” Mei looks at Blanc, she could not read his expression, but she wished she could. Wanting to see if he had a smile or not.

　　  
　　Draco looks at Zarya, who is on her knees.. Draco carries her on his shoulder and single handedly carrying her particle cannon with his left arm.

　　“This is ridiculous. I am fine. I can walk.” 

“No. Your knees have been shaking profusely.” Bastion still had his sentry form ready as it keeps aimed at Blanc.

　　“I know. I am a Monster.” Bastion beeps with disagreement, realizing that it had been scared for nothing, it changed back to Recon mode, and beeps at Blanc.

　　“I wish I could hear what you said. You may be an instrument of war, but you are as one with the nature around you.” Blanc says as he looks at the bird on Bastion’s shoulder.

　　“Are the two of you fine?” 

“I guess.. I’m still shaken..” the Frost Prime answers, Blanc gives him the Soma Prime, the Vauban looks at Blanc and receives a Lex Prime from him. A horde of Omnic grunts are before them.

　　“Snow Globe!” the Frost Prime casts it upon hearing Blanc’s orders.

“Ready your Vortex!” the Vaubann nods as it takes out one of its grenades and then prepares it.

　　“Bastion. Sentry mode.” Bastion beeps with approval. Mei wants to fight, but she is stopped by Blanc.

“Why?”

　　“I’d prefer it. If a flower like you did not bloom in battle.” Blanc’s comment seemed so thoughtful of him, Mei hesitated to move but she stayed where Blanc told her.

“VORTEX!” the Vaubann throws it, pulling the armed Omnic grunts to the center.

　　“NOW,BASTION!” Bastion beeps with agreement and fires at the enemies being pulled in by Vaubann’s vortex. Eliminating them with ease.

　　“Good work. Let’s go back.” The Vauban and Frost fall. Laertes reaches for them and carries them.

　　“Sorry.. We’re still a bit weak.. Paladin Monstrous.” 

　　“There is no need to apologize.. You should not be fighting anyway.” Griffon 3 arrives, pulling them out of the situation.

　　McCree still looks at Blanc with suspicion.

　　“Why is it they called you Pala..” 

“Paladin Monstrous.” Draco corrected McCree.

　　“Thank ye kindly. But why is it they call you that? Is it some honor or somethin?” McCree asks casually, which is met by a glare from Draco. 

“You will do kindly to not ins-” Blanc raises his hand, stopping Draco.

　　“Apologies.. Master.” 

　　“Paladin Monstrous.. Is the title given to Oberons, who are supposed to uphold honor, pride and courage.. Monstrous, is the title given to Oberons who are the strongest. They crave for battle and are violent. As you had just seen.” the Oberon answers calmly.

　　“There is no need to call me master. Draco, Laertes. You both are equal to me.”

　　“Some habits come out as we still can’t face you in that form.. Only Noir can.” 

　　  
　　“Yes.. I need to destress.. I need to spar with him again.” Blanc says and turns to Mei who is seated right next to him. A moment later, they arrive back at base.. At the same time as the other teams did.

　　The team takes the time for a break.


	5. D.Va and Tracer's move.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Va goes to see Skull 8 while Tracer makes a bold move on SKull 7

D.VA is seen walking through the halls, looking for someone perhaps. Tracer is also seen next to her.

D.VA walks to the door.. Finding Skull 8 inside, not wearing a shirt.

D.VA looks at his body, there were blade scars all over it.. He turns to her, she thought he was older, but he looked like a 19 year old man..

Just with muscles, with the scars, tattoos and had red hair. D.VA looks at him, she bites her lips as she looks at Skull 8’s chiseled figure, he turns back to his table.

“Did the commander call for us?” 

“No.. I. I came here on my own. I just wanted too..” Skull 8 turns to her, walking past her and opens the drawer by his bed. D.VA sees him holding his M6 Socom and cleans it.

“I.. I just wanted to..” Skull 8 pauses and looks at her, she pauses, and is unsure if he will listen or if he will do something else.

“Can you stop for a minute!” 

“You have my attention.” the way he said it, it felt relieving. She felt like she actually had control on him for a moment.

“Thank you. For saving me.” D.VA says as she looks down, looking embarrassed, only to be met with a pat from Skull 8.

“Looks like you’re not just a cute brat after all.” Skull 8 says to her with a funny tone.

“I’m NOT A BRAT!”D.VA protests loudly, and then she felt his hands playing with her hair, which was nice. 

Then, she realizes that Skull 8 is literally playing with her hair, and calmly braids her hair. 

His hands felt warm and they worked fast, D.VA wished that he would slow down. 

She wanted to take in the moment as his hands worked effortlessly, he didn’t hurt her nor did she feel anything from the way he held her hair. She looks into the mirror, it was a crown braid. She looks at him, she didn’t think that she would look this nice with this braid, while her side bangs hang loosely. 

“There.” Skull 8 says as he steps back, D.VA looks at him.

“Where’d you learn to braid?” 

“I had a sister.. She was 15 and I dated a hairdresser who taught me how to do all these braids.” 

“How old are you?” 

“19 this year. I joined the army when I was 13.” Skull 8 answers with a sad expression on his face.. D.VA was oblivious to this as she had not looked into it. Then, she hugs him from behind. Skull 8 seems to be startled.

“What’s this?” D.VA did not say a word, but just kept hugging him tightly. 

“Thank you. For this braid.” she lets go, walking to the door and walks out. Skull 8 leans to his table, looking at D.VA letting out a sigh.. 

“It’s not professional for me to fraternize with a co-worker. Especially when she’s my age.” he mutters, though knowing fully that D.VA already has him hooked. 

“Did I blew a romantic moment?” Skull 8 wonders as he looks at his gun.  
The door shuts and he screams, the sudden realization that he blew that moment..

It was just a first for him. He’s supposed to be a MJOLNIR Stalker and Stalkers are supposed to be good at hunting prey and never letting them get away. At this moment, he felt like he was an embarrassment to the Stalker division.

　　Then... Tracer with her piqued interest on Skull 7.

To which she finds him lying on the floor shirtless. Tracer looks at his figure, his long brown hair, tied into a tail and blue eyes.

Tracer had been instantly hit, but then she wonders about his age.

“Hey. Miss Oxton.” 

“You can call me Lena.” 

　　 “No. I’ll stick to Tracer. Cause I threw my name a long time ago. The moment I accepted this position as a Skull, I had to give up my name and my rank.” Skull 7 says gloomily as he raises his head to face her.

　　“Do guys hit on you a lot?” 

　　　“If I said yes.. Would you try?”

　　　“No. I can’t flirt if it meant that it would save my life..” Skull 7 admits, only to be greeted by a giggle from Tracer. 

“But.. You’ve already got my interest.” Tracer says as she kneels, putting her hand on his cheek.

“Am I that interesting? Or is it because of my body?” 

“It’s both..” Tracer says as her fingers trails along his face.

 

“Can you sit properly?” Skull 7 sits and looks at Tracer. She looks into his eyes, his blue eyes..

“Your eyes remind me of the sky..” 

“And yours remind me of you.” Tracer pauses for a moment and bursts out with laughter.

　　“I did warn you. I am the worst flirt that you’ve ever seen.” 

“But do you think I’m attractive?” 

“Er..... I don’t.. Know if.. It’s a good idea for me to ans-” Tracer grabs his neck and kisses him, taking Skull 7 by surprise. 

Tracer had a passionate touch to her but her tongue is telling a different story.. Tracer pulls back and looks at him, who is easily confused.  
　　  
　　“Erm... I’m not a very good kisser.” 

“No.. You’re doing just fine.” Tracer leans onto him, she sees Skull 7 being flustered. 

“Erm.. Lena....” Tracer kisses him, causing Skull 7 to be more flustered and more embarrassed, Tracer lays herself onto him and her tongue touching his..

She could not help but think of his flustered looks as cute, Tracer goes in for the kill. Skull 7 felt her body laying on him and her chest despite the chronal accelerator.. Skull 7 kept panting while Tracer is seen to be relaxed.

　　“Oh god..” Skull 7 pants loudly, then Tracer kisses his neck, adding to him being flustered.

　　“You covered my back today and.. “Tracer kisses him again, with her legs spread on his lap.

Tracer smooches his Skull 7’s lips, and she takes his hands, wrapping them around her waist as she kept kissing his lips. 

Tracer pulls back, looking at how flustered Skull 7 was.

　　 “I should stop teasing you. But.. It’s quite..”Tracer pauses as she leans in on him.

“An addiction.” Tracer says as she trails her fingers on his chest.

“Then I must be one lucky.. 25 year old.” Tracer smiles, it was a seducing smile and then she put herself on him.Tracer leans on his neck, giving him love bites. Then, Tracer gets off him, putting a finger on his lips.  
　　  
　　“I hope I have given you a compelling argument.” Tracer walks away, then she winks at him, the door slides to close it. Skull 7 is immediately hit by the realization. Tracer is a dominant and he’s the submissive. 

‘Snipers Don’t Miss. Snipers Don’t Miss..’ He kept thinking despite the realization.

Though it was a bit fast, it was completely pleasant.Though he didn’t know how to react knowing that Tracer just went and kissed him. 

Then she literally went another extra mile with her tongue and lustful smooch.. Followed by the hickeys. Tracer was an amazing kisser.. He just wished he was more prepared for all that. Skull 7 kept panting, it was a weird thing for him. It was that Tracer made these advances on him and now he’s left with being flustered.


	6. Noir and Blanc. A Duel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team watch Blanc and Noir duel. But why are they dueling?

　Meanwhile.. Blanc is seen in an observatory, sitting by the chair and looking through the super powered telescope.

Blanc is seen with a sketch pad. Drawing the planets on it, while noting it as the places that he had been before. 

Then Mei walks in, wearing a tank top and boxers.

“Hello.. Miss Mei.” Blanc greets her while he sketches. Mei pulls a chair next to him.

　　“I just wanted to stay here.. If that is alright with you?” 

“I’m a very old man. I hope you know that.” Blanc says as he looks at her, to which he sees Snowball floating towards him.

　　“Curious?” Snowball floats behind Mei.

　　“Why did you say that about me?” 

“Because you are among the few people in this world.. Who should not be tainted by war. As I have.” Blanc answers as he sits down with a Despair kunai next to him, then Mei holds his hand.

　　“Is it okay if I stay?” she asks as she looks at him. 

“If you wish.” Blanc answers as she watches him sketch planets on the sketch pad. Then Mei looking at it, a detailed set.. From moons, to the climates..

“You’ve been to Venus?” 

“Yes. A very cold planet. You would like it there.” Blanc answers as he turns to her. With her drone, Snowball floating around Blanc.  
　　  
　　Mei suddenly felt her heart racing, she felt nervous around this person.. Could it be.. Because no one has referred to her as a flower? Or is it that she wants to thank him for understanding about her passion for the environment.

　　“Do you like the environment?”

“I enjoy nature. Not all climates, but there are some that I pleasantly enjoy.” Mei holds his hand, then pulls it to her face. Blanc does not seem to mind..

Mei watches him work for hours tirelessly, and then she fell asleep on the table, Snowball tries to wake her up.

　　“I’ll carry her.” Mei finds herself in Blanc’s arms, carrying her to her bed. He puts her in it, and Mei holds his hand, gripping it tightly.

　　“Can you stay? I’m.. I’m scared.” the Paladin kneels and holds her hand tightly.

“I will stay.” Mei smiles happily as she closes her eyes, feeling Blanc stroking her head with his thin hands

. Blanc held her hand as he slept by her side, a Paladin must honor the requests of Maidens.

That was something his late wife.. Ivy had taught him.

Despite knowing how Mei is starting to feel. Blanc is afraid. 

Their closeness may upset the balance or may be painful for Mei to see that her love interest is a deadly murderer.

The next day. Zarya is seen on a bed, with the chroma Draco accompanying her. 

Though, she sees him lying down on the floor, like a dragon sleeping, with the tail.

Zarya is seen shaking, because of how cold the room, is.. Then, Draco’s pelt hovers to her and covers her, keeping her warm. 

Zarya looks at Draco who is still lying on the floor like a sleeping dragon, the pelt heats up a bit, keeping her warm at just the right temperature. 

Then Draco stands, stretching its body and looks at his pelt. 

“I hope you’re feeling better.” 

“Have you been here for long?”

　　“Doctors said that you overexerted yourself and that’s why you fainted.” 

　　“And you decided to wait for me here?” 

“Do I offend you?”

“No. Thank you for being kind.” Zarya says with a bit of shyness there. 

“Thank you for getting me out of there.” 

　　“Don’t mention it.. I need to go.” 

“Where?” 

“Blanc and Noir are going to duel. I must watch.” Draco says as he walks to the combat hall. Morrison looks at Noir and Blanc looking at their weapons. Blanc taking his pair of AkStiletto Prime while Noir uses his AkZani, Blanc has his Soma while Noir has his Dread.   
　　  
“What is this about?”

“This is a duel to the death.” Draco answers Lucio’s question.

　　“What?! I can’t have anyone die on my watch!” 

　　“No. This is the duel between the two of them. It’s a duel that has to happen if the two of them have accumulated enough of their negative aura. Blanc had let his Paladin Monstrous loose and Noir had his dark energy loose. It’s something they have to face. They also counterbalance each other. This duel allows them to channel all of that negative energy.. This world is foreign and it has an effect on them.” Kanemitsu, the red Ash says to them.  
　　  
　　“It may also be caused by that eagle suit wearing chick and that girl with the winter coat.” Kanemitsu adds on.

　　“What do you mean?” Pharah asks.

“My idiot of a student. Found a connection within you. And Blanc has a connection to her.” 

　　“What’s so bad about connection?”

“It upsets the balance with their bodies. Warframes like them.. Are the strongest among us but they are also generally unstable..” Kanemitsu answers Lucio’s question with a sad tone.  
　　  
　　“Are you both ready!?” Kanemitsu shouts. Blanc and Noir stands before each other. 

　　“BEGIN!” Blanc fires his Soma at Noir, Noir uses jump stepping as a wide to dodge Blanc’s firing. 

Then he draws an arrow to this Dread, launching it to Blanc, Blanc catches it with his left hand and breaks the arrow as he fires the Soma with his right hand.

Blanc loads the 100 magazine and kept firing at Noir, Noir is crouched by the pillar. 

Pharah looks at him, Noir draws 3 arrows and launches them one by one. 

Blanc dodges the first two and takes a hit to the shoulder but he manages to hit Noir’s shoulder. 

Blanc loads his last magazine for his Soma and continues firing. Noir loads his last arrow and fires it at Blanc, his Soma flies out of his hand. 

While Noir throws his bow and quiver aside. The two of them run at each other, Blanc casts Smite and Hallowed Ground, Noir is thrown back, he recovers by doing a flip and jumping off the pillar, casting soul punch at Blanc.

Sending Blanc to the wall, Blanc steps out of the cracked wall drawing his Ak Stiletto

　　“But this is mad. They are allies why must they go through this!?” 

“If they do not, the next time they use their abilities to save you may kill you instead.” 

　　Blanc looks at Mei, who looks with worry at him. Blanc turns his gaze to Noir and they fire their sidearms as they walked closer, the bullets piercing through their shields. Blood dripping from their bodies, their shoulders. They reloaded and kept firing.

　　“This is just so bloody..” Symmetra comments at the sight, seeing Blanc and Noir bleeding excessively.

　　“Can’t you stop this?! They may die.” 

“It’s either they die.. Or we do.” Kanemitsu looks at Mercy sternly.

　　“This is more than just a sparring duel..” Reinhardt comments.

“This feels like unfinished business. It’s as if the two of them have been at odds for long.” 

　　“You are correct. Blanc shot a round that mortally wounded Noir’s wife, Stella. Noir launched an arrow that killed Blanc’s wife, Ivy. The intense aura of their abilities had come from not only their strength but them pain that they have felt.” Kanemitsu’s statement is reflected by how Blanc and Noir are literally exchanging blows, punching each other with their fists. Soul Punch and Smite being channeled into their fists, each blow making thuds louder than gunshots.

The whole hall could hear them punching each other.

　　“This is how they destress. This is how they unwind. They battle it out, their weapons speak their words. I’ve been alive for more than an aeon and I’ve watch them battle like this since I first met them. They were their clan’s best fighters.” 

Then they both draw their blades, Blanc and Noir did not speak, but they roared like beasts.

The Dragon Nikana clash with the Dakra Prime, with much higher intensity. 

Their auras begin to converge, with Noir’s shadows of the damned being called upon.

With the ghosts of the Omnic Horde and the Warframes that they have killed. Including Ivy and Stella.

The shadows ran to Blanc only to be cut down and torn apart with ease.. Blanc unleashes his Reckoning, eliminating the shadows and then their auras intensify.

With Blanc’s white aura trailing from his body and Noir’s black demonic aura trailing from his. 

The blades clashed and clashed. They both cut, graze and fought with ruthlessness.

They both relentlessly strike at each other and their blades are thrown aside. Blanc looks at Noir’s Dragon Nikana which is closest to him, while Noir reaches for Blanc’s Dakra. The two of them rush at each other impaling themselves with their blades.  
　　  
　　They both pull their swords out and in a last ditch effort..

“Noir...”

“BLANC!” Noir shouts as they both cut each other down. The whole hall had blood everywhere. The two of them threw their blades aside.. Noir falling on his knees as Blanc carries him.

　　 “Thanks.. That was a good workout.” Noir says as Blanc carries him in front of Mercy. Blanc falls down but he feels someone who reached out for him, his head was on something soft, unsure of what it is.

It was Mei, Blanc’s head is on her chest.. Noir was caught by Pharah who looks at him.

“Was this necessary?”

“Unless you want that dark aura to actually kill you.. Yes.” Noir says as he lays his head on Pharah’s lap.  
　　  
“But both of you are so injured..” 

“This is how Blanc and I let off steam. We duel like we used too. Besides, it’s the only thing that we have.. Aside from each other.” Blanc fist bumps Noir, Mei sits down and lets Blanc lay his head on her lap.

　　“Paladin Monstrous.” Noir mutters.

“Death Dancer.” Blanc responds as they look at the team.

　　“Relax would ya? We’re not dead. Not yet at least.” 

　　“Even when you are near death itself. You can still make jokes..” Blanc’s comment is met by a laugh from Noir.  
　　  
　　“How long would you need to rest?”

“Just a couple minutes.” Noir casts Shadows of the Damned again, seeing four Trinity warframes healing their wounds.

　　“Ah.. That’s the spot.” Mei touches Blanc’s head. 

　　“If this is how you both unwind. One of you will be dead soon.” 

“Relax Doc.” Noir says as he sighs. Skull 1 is walking to the gate.

　　  
　　“Where are you going?”

“Going to go patrol. Somewhere.” Skull 1 takes a M395 DMR.. Kanemitsu looks at Torbjorn.

　　“Are you a builder?”

“I don’t remember telling you that I build.”

“I’m a weapons smith. Mind giving me that?” Skull 1 gives the DMR.

　　“A projectile weapon, solid lead round. 15 round magazine. Mind if I see your combat data?” Kanemitsu asks. Skull 1 gives the chip, Kanemitsu puts it in his scanner. 

“Vector.” the Vaubann looks at him.

“Make me a foundry please.” the Vaubann throws a grenade down and they see a foundry forming itself. He puts the DMR into it, and they see it being deconstructed and reconstructed.  
　　  
　　“Normally I’d prefer to take the hammer, the nails and the works to fine tune a weapon. Especially a firearm, but I lack the tools here so I’ll just use whatever I have.” then they see the DMR again, with a dark gray finish.

“It’s been retuned. Your shots will have more power thanks to the stronger hammer, then the scope has a three set magnification. Also, recoil absorption will be in the stock, giving you a better experience.” Skull 1 takes the DMR.

 

"A builder?" 

“I’m a weapon smith. Give me a weapon and I’ll make it better. Who do you think makes the weapons that Blanc and Noir use?”


	7. Je T'aime Pour Tourjours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull 1 meets a person who is exactly like his late wife and is conflicted as FUCK

　　 Skull 1 goes out on his patrol at King’s Row. The nice dark air blows through him. His armor was black and his visor was gray. This is how he unwinds unlike Blanc and Noir.. Which somehow involved them trying to kill each other, but their powers are beyond what everyone has ever seen but their auras.. Skull 1 grasps his chest, remembering how painful it was when Noir’s aura took their heart, it caused them to black out..   
　　  
　　Skull 1 stands by the clock tower, only to notice there was someone else there.. Long legs, pale skin, golden eyes, model like figure and the nice indigo hair she had. She stands there, realizing his presence. It was Widowmaker, but Skull 1 did not want to engage. After all he is enjoying the view.  
　　“You must be one of those.. Overwatch agents.” she states.  
“You’re Widowmaker. You really are a work of art.” Skull 1 compliments her.  
“Did you..” She pauses and realizes that he complimented her.  
　　“Are you unaware of your situation? You may just be killed here.”   
“I’ll take my chances...” Widowmaker shakes her head in disbelief.. Seeing how ignorant this armored buffon really is.   
　　  
　　“You are an annoyance. Die.” Widowmaker fires her rifle, only to see Skull 1 dodging it by doing a flip. Widowmaker kept firing at him, repeated shots but Skull 1 moves close to her, disarms her and holds her hands. She felt weird as he held her hands with a gentle grip, her rifle is thrown aside. Widowmaker tries to get away but Skull 1 calmly stops her legs as she attempted to kick him. He stopped her and then pulls her close, his hands entwined with hers.  
　　“What are you doing?”   
　　“Dance.” he says as he twirls her, Widowmaker looks at him, unsure of what to say. Her emotions are coming back to her. Widowmaker did not feel threatened nor could she fight back as this.. Idiotic man, is dancing with her when she is trying to kill her.  
　　  
　　“Why?”  
“You remind me of my late wife. You look like her too.” Skull 1 says as he pulls her close to him his right hand holding hers while his left wraps her waist. Widowmaker’s left hand takes off his helmet. It was a face she knew.. He looked like Gerard, her late husband. Whom she had killed for the sake of Talon..   
　　“Je t'aime pour toujour.” His words echoed into her mind.  
“Je t’aime.. Mon Cheri.” She replies as she held his cheek as did he.   
　　“She said the same thing too..”  
“So did my late husband.” Widowmaker says as a smile creeped on her face, something she had sudden realization... She smiled, and she had felt... A surge in her heart.  
　　“I had to kill her.”   
　　“What a coincidence. I had to kill him.” Widowmaker says as she rests her hands on his shoulder, as she looks into his eyes.  
　　“She was French?”  
“Yes. I was just a dumbass American who fell in love with an amazing French Woman.” Skull 1 answers.  
　　“But it’s funny. I swear you have gotten my M6 in your right hand, pointed to my back hip, but you do know I have a pistol pointed to your thigh.”   
“I am aware of that.. I thought if we had met in another life we would have been lovers.”   
　　“I’m guessing we did., but in your time. I died.. And in mine, you did.” Widowmaker puts the pistol away and kisses him.  
　　  
　　“Your lips are sweet.” Skull 1 says to her.  
　　“Your heart is sweet. Mon Cheri.”   
　　“But we can’t go on like this can we?” Skull 1 asks knowing well that Widowmaker is an enemy.  
　　“No, we cannot.. Sweetie.”   
　　“Je T’aime Pour Toujurs.” Skull 1 says to her, to which she replies the same thing and left.  
　　  
　　Skull 1 takes his helmet, realizing that he will have to exempt himself from missions involving Widowmaker.. Because she looks like his late wife and talks like her, Agnes.. Agnes Whitetailer. But, too bad Whitetailer is dead too. He had to kill her when the insurrectionists strapped her to a suicide bomb, while she was pregnant with his baby. He had to shoot her, because they wanted to use her to destroy a government building. Both could not be saved. She died with a smile as the round killed her and detonated the bomb far from where she was supposed to be.  
　　  
　　Though, if he met Widowmaker again, of course.. He might ask her for dinner and at worse.. End up sleeping with her.. He reminds her of her late husband. Then reminded her about emotions. Skull 1 realizes he has one hell of a report to tell Morison. Falling in love with an enemy..Normally one would be dismissed or relieved from duty for their action.  
　　  
　　“I wonder if she still loves the Orchids..” Skull 1 lets his mind ponders, remembering the times he had with his wife..Widowmaker’s kiss.. That was like a kick to the face as he remembers so much from that kiss. About Agnes, memories he had abandoned.. Then.. He wonders if he can convince Widowmaker to not fight or kill... Maybe a cup of coffee with her.. Or maybe dinner.. But he has a feeling they might end up sleeping with each other. Skull 1 realizes it’s stupid. A 33 year old man and a 33 year old woman. It would be different if they were normal civilians, but she’s an assassin and he’s a soldier. One can guess how it would work out..


	8. Skull 1's confession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull 1 tells Morrison about it. Morrison realizes he looks like Widowmaker's deceased husband. So Morrison asks. Skull 2 for a story time.

　　 Skull 1 returns to base, Morrison looks at him.  
　　  
　　“You look different.”   
　　  
“Yeah. Be sure to excuse me from missions with Widowmaker.”  
　　  
　　“Why is that?”   
　　  
　　“She looks like my late wife, and talks like her too. I’ll be too effected by it. It will hinder my ability to make good judgements.” Skull 1 walks by seeing Skull 2 calling out to him.  
　　“1!”  
　　  
　　  
　　“What?!”   
　　  
　　“I’m sorry.” Skull 1 walks off, throwing his helmet aside. And at that moment, it hit Morrison. Skull 1 had looked like Gerard Lecroix.   
　　  
　　Morrison picks up the helmet seeing a photo fall down, he looks at it. The woman looks like Widowmaker, but with a much fairer skin tone.. She was pregnant.  
　　  
　　“Skull 2.”   
　　  
　　“Yes sir?”   
　　  
“Can you tell me about your team’s past?”  
　　  
　　“I’ll tell you in the briefing room. You can get your team there.” 

　　Morrison gets his team inside and they see Skull 2 showing the data..  
　　  
　　“Skull 1. Captain White Tailer or known by the Covenant as White Death. A master of strategy and skilled with weapons. Captain White Tailer was known for eliminating strategic points that the Covenant had made. Any strategic location they tried to set up, it would not escape his grasp. Called white death because of his White armor when he fights in battle it will be stained with the blood of his enemies.. After the war, he married a French woman named Agnes, who in turn became Misses WhiteTailer. He stopped being a soldier and became a trainer for the new Spartans. Myself, 7 and 8 used to train under him, personal tutelage. But then, the insurrectionists formed and attacked the government. His wife was running a ballet school.. Then, 5 years ago. They kidnapped her, when they found out that Captain Whitetailer was a member of the government. She was pregnant with his first child, 3 months. They strapped a bomb to her, threatened to kill her students and their families if she didn’t cooperate.” Skull 2 pauses as he shows the video feed.  
　　  
　　“Agnes!” they see the Widowmaker woman walking to the government building. She finds an earpiece on the floor and picks it up.  
　　  
　　“Honey..” she calls out with sadness.  
　　  
　　“They got to my students.. They say if I don’t do this.. They’ll kill them.”   
　　  
　　“Look, a rescue team’s looking for them right now.”   
　　  
　　“There’s no time. The bomb is set to detonate soon. You’ve evacuated everyone right?”  
　　  
　　“We’re still trying. You’re doing great Agnes.”   
　　  
　　“I know.. My husband is a Spartan.” she says with a smile and tears in her eyes.  
　　  
　　“Agnes.. Listen to me.. I’m trying to do what I can to get you and the baby safe.” Skull 1 looks through his SR 99, seeing Agnes walking to the building.  
　　  
　　“No.. The bomb timer only has one minute. You can’t disarm this.”   
　　  
　　“Agnes..”  
　　  
　　“You have to shoot me or the bomb will go off.”  
　　  
　　“Agnes, there has to be another way!”  
　　  
　　“NO! There isn’t... I want you to know something.. I love you and if you’re the one who pulls the trigger. Then that would be best for me.”  
　　  
　　“Agnes. Maybe not in this life.” Skull 1 presses the safety and aims at Agnes’s head.  
　　  
　　“Maybe not in this life.. That you and I get to live that fairy tale ending that we always wanted. I love you, Agnes Whitetailer. No matter what happens. After I pull this trigger, I promise you. The only woman I’ll ever fall in love with. Will be you, from another life.” she had a sweet smile, Skull 1 slowly squeezes the trigger, stabilizing his aim and then firing the kill shot.  
　　  
　　Skull 1 watches the blood splatter on the floor, Agnes’s body hitting the ground. With a thud. Skull 1 leaves his rifle and walks off.  
　　  
　　They see him in a court room.  
　　  
　　“Captain Whitetailer. Are you aware of the charges that you are facing?”   
　　  
　　  
　　 Skull 1 glares at the prosecutor.  
　　  
　　“You, shot an innocent woman. Because you needed to defuse a bomb, but the bomb turned out to be a dud. So how can you justify shooting her?” Skull 1 looks at the people holding signs, calling him a monster. Calling him a heartless killer.  
　　  
　　“What is the point of me justifying it? You will simply twist my words.” Skull 1 answers to the prosecutor. The prosecutor smirks as he turns to the jury and the audience.  
　　  
　　“See? This man does not want to defend himself for shooting an innocent woman. Your honor, how can we allow such a man be on the streets? How can we allow such a man wal-” Skull 1 slams the table of the witness stand. They see it break.  
　　  
　　“I shot my wife. I shot the love of my life. Because she saw the timer at one minute, because she was scared.. For the lives of her students at her ballet class! So don’t you come in here, telling me that it wasn’t justified. OF COURSE IT ISN’T. What justifies me for shooting my own wife! She was pregnant with my first child, at 3 months.. But too bad, she’s dead.” Skull 1 rips off his medals and his rank.  
　　  
　　“Your honor. Take this back. A killer like me does not deserve this.” Skull 1 says as he slams it on the judge’s table and walks out.   
　　  
　　Skull 1 is seen at a liquor store.  
　　  
　　“Jamieson.. Your hardest liquors please.” Skull 1 puts a box of cash. The cashier nods and gives him the strongest liquors, he takes it home.  
　　  
　　Skull 1 sits on his sofa, drinking his liquor. Finishing bottle after bottle, losing his mind and trying to sleep all this away. Then, his door opens. He finds a man in a suit.  
　　  
　　“I am sorry about your wife’s death. Mr Whitetailer. I am from the UNSC. We need your services. The men that did all that to your family are known as Insurrectionists.”   
　　  
　　“So?”  
　　  
　　“I have their location if you wish and If you want to kill them, be my guest. We have their location.” Skull 1 grabs his Spartan Gear, putting on his War Master and takes his M739 LMG. They give him the coordinates to an Insurrectionist outpost.  
　　  
　　Skull 1 sits on the outskirts, listening to their conversations.  
　　  
　　“Man we got them good this time. Did you hear about that guy who shot that woman? Hahah what an idiot.”   
　　  
　　Skull 1 walks into the camp.  
　　  
　　“Ha.Ha.” He draws his other M739 and he fires into the camp tents. Killing the insurrectionist soldiers. The rounds blowing through them.   
　　  
　　Skull 1 screams as he fires away, in a manner of minutes all of them are dead and a man turns to him.  
　　  
　　“You.. You’re that soldier!?”  
　　  
“Yeah. That woman’s husband.” Skull 1 takes out a knife.  
　　  
“What are you doing?”

“Going to kill you very.. Very slowly.” the blood splashes onto him ,Skull 1’s body armor had blood splattering on him. The blood splatters everywhere.

“Captain. From this day onwards. You will be given a unit. A unit consists of men of your choosing, of your selection. You can request any weapon you want, you will not be restricted to any act. Your rank, and your name will be stripped. You will be leading task force White Knights.. Unit Callsign.. Skulls.” the man says to him as he watches Skull 1 rip through the dead man’s body like a savage.

“Good enough for me.” 

The video ends.

"That was how we became Skull squad. White Knight was just a name that they came up with to suit him. He was called White Death by the enemy, but White Knight by the allies. We're ghosts now..." Skull 2 says as he looks at them.

"That was cruel.." Winston comments.

"It's war. No one is safe.." Morrison says as he looks to the floor.


	9. Brief history of SKulls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull 2 explains about 8 and 7's past as well as his own.. Followed by Kanemitsu creeping about.

“That was how we were formed. If you want to know about Skull 8. He’s actually a survivor. He was a teenager that Skull 1 found wondering in the blizzard of a really cold planet, turns out. He killed about a whole regiment of Insurrectionists on his own, with a pair of knives.. Skull 1 took him in, then trained him to be a soldier. That’s also why 8 respects him so much. 8’s Stalker armor is a custom model, the normal model actually can’t keep up with his movements. His reaction time is faster than the suit can work itself,so 1 got the custom made one for him. It allows him to be a good fighter with it. He still holds on to the pair of knives that he used. 8’s whole colony was killed by the insurrectionists. He followed them to the planet and went on slaughtering them.. 1 found him alone, by a tree. With blood stains and blood all over him. The insurrectionist regiment was all cut in pieces..” Skull 2 explains as he pauses, seeing D.VA raise her hands. 

“Yes Miss Song?”

“Is that why he works alone?”

“Yes. Skull 8 doesn’t like working with a team. He prefers working alone, because it’s easier for him to fight, without worrying for anyone else’s life.” Then, Tracer raises her hand.

“Then what about 7 then? Has he always been a sniper?”

“7.. He wasn’t a sniper until 2 years ago. 7, was a point man. Always on the front line with a rifle or a shotgun. It didn’t matter, he was always one to jump into the battle. But the death of a teammate that he was supposed to protect..That was the thing that made him put the rifle away and be the sniper. Originally, the Skulls were a 9 man unit. 9, was 7’s girlfriend. Even now, he’s using her rifle. As a way to remember her.. She had brown hair and golden eyes. Miss Lena.. Did you make a move on him?” 

“I did. Is there something wrong with that?” 

“No. It’s nothing. So where was I.. Right, 9. She died because she covered for him till she died, 7 returned, finding a few needler rounds in her neck. She died as she fired her last shot. It broke 7. So he took her sniper rifle as a parting gift, which she did write in her will. It’s his gift. Then the MA5D rifle he carries, that’s the one he used during his time as a frontline combatant.” 

Morrison raises his hand.

“Then what about the pistols that 8 carries. I notice them being a bit longer and has a laser sight compared to the ones you’re using.” 

　　　“The M6 SOCOM, that’s a keepsake of his family. He used to come from a family of ODSTs, his dad died, and the M6 SOCOM’s went to the memorial. He got those two pistols out with the help of 1 and fights on the battlefield with it. The M6 SOCOMs are meant for silence, and the laser sight allows him to have precise aiming while on the move. Among the four of us, 8 is the one who goes into the battle with point blank strategy. That’s his combat method.”   
　　　  
　　　“What about you? Don’t you have a story you got to tell to why you’re in this unit?”   
　　　  
　　　“Well, for me. My story is similar to 8’s. Just that I had a wife and a 3 year old waiting for me at the colony. It was 5 years ago. I came back, found the whole colony to be dead. They were killed, I knew where they were.. The Insurrectionists were celebrating their victory. I set explosives in the whole bar and set inciendaries. I watched them burn as the whole place blew up. I lost everything that day and I just moved on. But it’s not exactly easy to remember that every day. The three of them are troubled heavily.. They carry burdens too big for them.”  
　　　  
　　　“And you are not troubled?” Zarya asks.  
　　　  
　　　“I’m considered sane. But 7 and 8? Those two can’t get a good night’s sleep. They usually tire themselves out before sleeping, and that doesn’t guarantee they won’t get nightmares.”  
　　　  
　　　“They get nightmares?”  
　　　“Yes. 8 and 7 rarely get a good night’s rest.” Then, Tracer runs out of the room.  
　　　  
　　　“I’ll be back.” D.Va says as she slips away.  
　　　  
　　　“Okay. So this is a first. It could be the first time they actually get proper sleep.”  
　　　  
　　　Winston raises his hands.  
　　　  
“Your suits seem different. Do they have different functions?”   
　　　  
　　　 “Yes. They do. Each of our armors have our own designation. For example. Me being a Hunter, my armor is much more durable than others and the system installed within my armor is tuned for combat parameters and optimizes for intense combat. While 8’s armor. The Stalker is a unit designed for tracking, stealth optimization and is capable of executing stealthier attacks. Stalkers are known to be among the best tracker units in my generation, and 8 is the youngest and the best among them. 7’s armor is known as Dead Eye. The Dead Eye is a unit designed for long range engagements, and its systems have sensors that are sensitive to light, wind speed and an inbuilt recoil dampener and stabilizer which gives him an advantage. 7’s Dead Eye armor is the only one that is not custom. 1’s War Master armor gives him real time information from any systems he can hack into. Satellites, communications, building structure and integrity, allied force position, suspected enemy positions, suspected enemy caliber and weapons..”   
　　　  
　　　Winston raises his hands.  
　　　  
　　　“If the War Master is such an advanced armor system, why don’t you or the others use it?”  
　　　  
　　　“There are many variants, but out of all those variants. There is only one armor that has the highest failure rate. The War Master. Next to the War Master is the Stalker armor. The War Master’s combat armor systems are among the most complex. You have to be stable enough to handle the information, which directs the feed directly into the user’s brain and retina. It’s also the armor with the most lethal failure rate. 100 testers, 1 survivor, and the 99 are hospitalized because they could not even past the initial test phase. Skull 1 is among the 50 people who have mastered it.”  
　　　  
　　　“But what were Spartans of your dimensions supposed to be?”   
　　　  
　　　“We’re supposed to be legends. Boosted troop morale wherever we were and our deaths.. It’s listed as MIA. To enforce the false lie that we are invincible warriors. Among us, there is one that we’ve called a legend. Spartan 117 or otherwise known as the Master Chief. Skull 1 had a chance to meet him during the war, he was just an ODST support for the Chief and was said to be the only ODST who could actually keep up with the Chief.”   
　　　  
　　　“Hm.. Interesting.” they turn to see Kanemitsu uncloaking himself.  
　　　  
　　　“Hello.”   
　　　  
　　　“Kanemitsu?”  
　　　  
　　　“Hmm.. That’s an interesting story you got there.” Kanemitsu says as he walks to the door.  
　　　  
　　　“hey!” Kanemitsu turns to Morrison.  
　　　  
　　　“Why don’t you explain about Blanc and Noir’s story?”  
　　　  
　　　“There’s not much to explain.. But I guess I might as well talk about the Paladin Monstrous and Death Dancer.. The two legends that should be explained a bit more further.” 

Kanemitsu stands in front of them and then they see a projection of Blanc and Noir.

　　　“Paladin Monstrous. The title given to the strongest Oberons in the universe. There’s something about this.. Paladin Monstrous are legends alright.. But there’s a twist... Paladin Monstrous are like savage monsters that tear through the battle field.. With glee, with happiness and enjoyment. That is what Blanc is. Aside from the fact that he does not feel pain, he can literally just waltz into Talon, and kill everything and everyone if he wants to. But off the battlefield, Blanc is someone who is noble.. But the moment he finds an exciting opponents or a horde.. You’ll see how much of a fuckin demon he can be. Especially when he infuses his Smite into his hands, ripping the limbs of the enemy..”  
　　　  
　　　Mei raises her hands.  
　　　  
　　　“Is he always scary and cold?”  
　　　  
　　　“Right. He’s actually a really nice guy.. But he doesn’t necessarily open up to everyone.. But he seems cheerful a bit, I’m guessing it must be meeting you.” Mei blushes and shakes her head in denial. Kanemitsu laughs and then turns to Pharah.  
　　　  
　　　“Anyway... Back to Death Dancer. That’s because out of the many tennos in this world, he makes his weapons dance and where ever he dances it’s always death that follows it. They call him death dancer because when he draws that Dragon Nikana, you’ll ask yourself if you are seeing a work of art or a masterpiece being played before you. But when he is in the battlefield, Noir does not speak much, he’s more tense.. He’s darker than he’s usually. That’s because every swing of his sword, he does not waste any swings. Minimal effort, maximum damage.. That’s how he can keep fighting on for hours. Blanc usually exhausts himself really quick, while Noir takes a long while.” Kanemitsu continues explaining the Warframes and technology to them.


	10. 7 and 8's sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing about 7's story. Tracer runs to him
> 
> 8's story has D.VA running to him.

　　　Meanwhile in 7’s room.  
　　　  
　　　Tracer finds him sitting on the sofa with a drink in his hand.  
　　　  
　　　“Miss Oxton?” Tracer walks over to him, putting the drink down and sits close to him.  
　　　  
“Why are you here?” Tracer holds his cheek.  
　　　  
　　　“I’m sorry about 9.” 7 sighs and looks at her.  
　　　  
　　　“Is that why you’re here love?” Tracer slowly leans on him, resting her head close to his neck/  
　　　  
　　　“Do I remind you of her?” 7 looks away, unsure of what answer is appropriate..   
　　　  
　　　“In many ways...” 7 holds her close, kissing her neck, Tracer giggles as she felt him pecking her neck.  
　　　  
　　　Skull 7 pulls back from Tracer, unsure of what to say or what to feel, but Tracer immediately pulls him back to her.   
　　　  
　　　“Then why not let me be close to you?” Tracer asks as she kisses his neck. 7 looks at her, Tracer puts her head close to him, 7 felt her skin touching him.. It was soft and tender. Tracer puts her hand on his chin, looking at him. 7’s eyes and expression shows that he is vulnerable. Tracer holds his cheek and lays on him.  
　　　  
　　　“I’ll be here for you.” their bodies touched and she kisses him. Tracer takes the lead, giving him a passionate, loving smooch while her hands moved around 7’s back.Tracer was gentle, she was dominating him but she knew the right amount of leading she needed to do for him. Seeing 7’s expression of vulnerability, it just added to Tracer’s excitement. She made him relax, destress as Tracer kept touching him with a certain look of love in her eyes.  
　　　  
　　　She needed this too. She needed this guy, who could do a lot on the battlefield but she needed him to be vulnerable enough for her to take the lead. Tracer’s kisses felt warm and filled with love, 7 knew that he was the worst person in this situation, unsure of what he will be doing but Tracer took the lead, she did everything that she felt was right. Skull 7 was being more than a shy guy, Tracer could feel their hearts racing and then she suddenly kept hearing a single heartbeat.  
　　　  
　　　Tracer pulls his hand off the sofa and pushes him onto the bed. She got in next to him. She shushes him.  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　“No more nightmares love.. I’ll be your guardian angel.” Tracer says to him as she leans close to him, their foreheads connect and she breathes calmly, while 7’s flustered breathing touches her skin. Tracer sleeps with 7. Who smiles as he kept his hands holding her.  
　　　  
　　　Meanwhile.. 8..  
　　　  
　　　 D.Va rushes in, finding 8 doing a full set of push ups. D.Va looks at his scars and the sweat, he had a towel around his neck.  
　　　  
　　　“Miss Song. What brings you t-” D.Va hugs him tightly. 8 looks around, unsure if he’s supposed to hug D.Va or not. Something must have gotten her worked up.  
　　　  
　　　“I’m sorry.” 8 raises an eyebrow, feeling her squeezing him tightly with her hug.  
　　　“I didn’t know about your family.”   
　　　  
　　　“Miss Song.. It’s okay. You did-” she tightly grips his shirt.  
　　　  
　　　“IT’S NOT!” he could hear her crying.   
　　　  
　　　“You can’t sleep, you feel guilty about everything. How is that okay?!”   
　　　  
　　　“Hana.. It’s not your co-”   
　　　  
　　　“IT IS!” she says as she hits his chest, while crying.   
　　　  
　　　“WHY! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE SOMEONE LIKE YOU! SOMEONE WHO WATCHES OVER ME. PROTECTING ME. BUT YOU WONT ADMIT IT..”   
　　　  
“If you’re scared about not being able to sleep.. Tell me.. Please..” D.Va’s eyes are literally waterfalls, as she falls on her knees, 8 kneels to her, wiping her tears and hugging her tightly.  
　　　  
　　　“I’m sorry.”   
　　　  
　　　“Don’t be.” D.Va says as she kisses him, surprising 8. Then she leans on his shoulder.  
　　　  
　　　“I’m not leaving. Till you sleep.” D.Va says as she sleeps with him. 8 thought to himself. This is all too fast.. But it felt better.. Having someone like D.Va who cares for him.. A lone wolf has got to meet someone sooner or later..


	11. Draco's Moment.

As Zarya lies in bed, she finds Draco carrying her food for her. She smiles to him, then seeing him laying on the floor, like a really big wolf. She sees his tail waving around and she gazes to him.

“Are you going to sleep?” Zarya asks, seeing him shake his head.

“I’m just lying down. I hope that you do not mind my presence.” 

“You’re like a giant wolf.” 

“A wolf that breathes fire.” then she sees his eyes turning into white, along with the energy veins on his body.

“If my colour changes.. It also means my element is changed..” then his red skin turns to white.

“Red for fire, white for ice, green for toxic and blue for electric.” he explains as he lays on the floor.

　　　“The doctor says I can go and fight on the battlefield soon. This is my last night in this room. How was the duel?”  
　　　  
　　　“Bloody and violent. It must be the worst one I have seen from them.”Draco says as he shows her a recording from the remote observers.  
　　　  
　　　“This is tenno dueling? It’s.. So violent.”  
　　　  
　　　“That’s what happens when you put two legends together.” Draco says as he watches Zarya chew the baguette, as she watches duel. Seeing Noir and Blanc striking each other.  
　　　  
　　　“Are you worried?” Zarya’s question is met with a nod from Draco.  
　　　  
　　　“I did not think that foreign worlds would have this effect on him.”   
　　　  
　　　“Is that why you are worried? Because of his health?”  
　　　  
　　　“He is my master, the one who taught me to use these weapons. Laertes, is worried too.” then he pulls a chair next to Zarya and takes a seat while looking at her.  
　　　  
　　　“Is something wrong?” Draco shakes his head, knowing all too well that Zarya caught him looking at her.  
　　　  
　　　“No..” Draco answers as he sits calmly on the chair.  
　　　  
　　　“Draco. Do I remind you of someone?”  
　　　  
　　　“No. You are a very unique person.. I hope you get well soon.” Draco says as he stands up, letting his pelt float and rest on Zarya. She holds it tight, feeling the soft and thick leather.. Draco left the room, Zarya holds the pelt close and fell asleep in the room.  
　　　  
　　　Slayer walks into the training room, finding Draco standing without his pelt, wearing knuckle like extensions on his fists and feet, Slayer watches him elegantly move his body as he trains. Tenno had always seemed to be like dancers,Slayer turns to his right, finding Blanc watching him. Draco’s movements were slow, yet full of intent. Reinhardt and the others watch him, they see how he shifts his body, striking the air with precision.   
　　　  
　　　“See, unlike Blanc and Noir. Who have to go on a rampage to stabilize and destress themselves. Draco takes up his sparring gear, the kogake and practices his attacks with it. That broadsword he uses, is not his strong suit.. Blanc wants him to channel his brute strength through a blade, which is why he uses it. Draco follows Blanc’s instructions to the letter. If Blanc asked Draco to fight to the death. Then he will fight to the death.”  
　　　  
　　　“Does he look up to Blanc that much?” Reinhardt asks as he turns to Kanemitsu.   
　　　  
　　　“Yes. Blanc is the one who told him what weapons would allow him to shine.. The kogake is his true nature.. There will come a time when you will see it in action. Hand to hand combat is his specialty.. Combine that with his ability to switch elements on the fly.. He’s going to tear someone a new asshole.” Kanemitsu says jokingly.. Then he looks to Laertes who walks into the arena.  
　　　  
　　　“Mind if I train with you, Draco?” Draco nods, looking at Laertes who is wielding a Destreza rapier.   
　　　  
　　　“Alright.. Alright. Ground rules!” they turn to Kanemitsu shouting at them.  
　　　  
　　　“No mortal wounds. Hard strikes are fine but no killing each other to the death. Ready?”  
　　　  
　　　“BEGIN!” the two of them rushed at each other. They see Laertes thrusting the rapier to Draco, Draco twirls to the side, they see his fingers gliding along the rapier’s blade. Draco attempts to hit Laertes with his right hand, only to find Laertes stepping back with the rapier.   
　　　  
“This duel.. It seems much more elegant. It’s not like what Blanc and Noir were.” Torbjorn comments as he strokes his beard.

“Draco and Laertes have been partners for 5 centuries. That’s why they duel with no hatred and purely to test each other skills.” they see Laertes swing the rapier quickly, only to be blocked by Draco with his deflective movements. Draco raises his right leg, striking Laertes’s shoulder, sending Laertes flying.. Laertes flips, recovering.

 

“Mr Morrison. Mr Reinhardt. Mr Torbjorn.” Laertes greets them as he raises his top hat and jumps to Draco with a spinning strike. Draco raises his left leg, the blade clashes with the Kogake’s metal piece. Laertes takes a step back and then they go for it. The battle steps to another level as they see Laertes grazing Draco’s shoulder, but is hit by Draco in the chest, sending him flying.

“Nice hit partner.” Laertes says as he tries to stand up.

“Was it that hard?”

“You used your leg.. So it feels wayy more painful.” Laertes adds on as he gets back on.

“Hey.” Kanemitsu says as he walks to the arena.

“Ready for a round of dancing?” Draco and Laertes nod as they rush at Kanemitsu, who calmly draws his Nikanas and then kicks them off.

“Come on!” Laertes runs to him, thrusting the blade on his right while Draco strikes him from the left, Kanemitsu deflects their attacks with such ease and then kicks Draco aside.

“Draco. Your blows are too predictable!” Laertes grazes Kanemitsu’s thigh, but is met with a blade to the throat.

“You did good, but you can’t defend yourself. A good defense is much more useful than a good offense. Make sure your bark can make the guy’s bark feel useless.” Kanemitsu says as he pulls back. 

“Good improvements so far boys.” Kanemitsu says, sheathing his Nikanas and walk off.

Draco and Laertes bow deeply to him as Kanemitsu walks off.

“Thank you for the training sir!” Epsilon Slayer walks to them and he sees them floating in the air, meditating.

“Mind if I join you?” they nod and Slayer meditates.

“Good night. Sleep well.” Slayer says to the others as they left. Leaving the three of them meditating and sleeping.


	12. Blanc's Moment with Mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short because I had to celebrate a good friend's birthday. But I'll get back to the action and battles soon :)

So what about Blanc? He’s basically meditating in Mei’s room, because she is afraid that he and Noir will sneak out, then go on another rampage. Mei is seen working hard, studying the climates of the world, studying the ecosystems. Though she is wearing a night gown which consisted of a red bra, black panties and the translucent gown.   
It made Mei look attractive, her hair tied into a bun. She constantly glances at Blanc.

“Is there something the matter, flower?” Mei was caught, glancing at Blanc’s back.

“Can.. I touch your horn?” Blanc nods, then Mei takes a step to him, putting her hands on the horns to the side of his head, feeling it being very sturdy and of metal. Blanc could feel her soft chest on his back, it was understandable since Blanc is tall, even when he is meditating Mei’s hands can barely reach his horns.

Mei is attractive, she had the curves and had a certain look in her eyes that could steal a person’s heart with that innocent gaze. As Mei gently caresses the horns of his helm, Blanc kept himself at ease with his meditation, though what he did not expect would be Mei moving her hands to his shoulders, wanting to grasp his physique and nature clearly.. She soon found her hands on his face. It was all metal, but it felt organic.. She kept wondering how his body felt like metal, but at the same time felt like organic. Mei’s hands traced along Blanc’s body, she let her hands trail his face. Mei sits by her bed, seeing Blanc floating in mid-air, meditating.. Mei looks at how peaceful Blanc appears before her. 

Snowball hovers around Blanc, flying around the room, keeping them company. Then, Mei gets in her bed and sleeps. Blanc is awake, knowing fully well that Mei caressed his body, he did not pay too much heed to it but he did enjoy the warmth of her touch. 

Blanc looks at Mei who is moving about in her bed, seeming to have a nightmare. Blanc could see her freaking out, with her eyes closed. Blanc gets in the bed, stopping her movement, then pulls her to him. Mei stays calm in his arms, Blanc pulls her to his chest, Mei rests her head on him. His right hand holding her hands, keeping her safe. She stayed calmly in his arms, Blanc thought to himself, wishing that he had his old human body back, so that he can embrace her with human flesh instead of this bio metal armor.

Blanc couldn’t help it, Mei.. Had invoked some of his old human traits. Such as lust and love.. Something that he thought had died the day he was inside the Warframe Pod and became a tenno.


	13. Blanc and Noir, the Two Opposites..

The next day. Blanc and Noir are out on a patrol. The two of them were sent to Siberia, where the word about a large Omnic Horde.. The other Overwatch members just watched, as Kanemitsu insisted that Noir and Blanc should be paired together. Much to Mercy’s disagreement after watching the two of them nearly kill each other. 

“How are they?” Morrison asks, Winston who is using a satellite and a camera drone to observe them.

“They are in position. That horde looks big.. Kanemitsu, are you sure that it is advisable to have just the two of them against such a large horde.. That Titan Omnic has caused us trouble..” 

“Relax. Skull Head, Blanc? You two ready?” the camera drone zooms in on Noir with the Dread bow and the akstiletto prime on his thighs, with the Dragon Nikana on his hip. Blanc is seen with his Karak Wraith, Talons on his thigh and a pair of dual Telos Bolto. pistols on the back of his hips. The Dakra Prime resting on his back with an Orthos Prime accompanying it. Noir is also seen with a Prisma Gorgon on his back, with the pair of Venka claws on his fists.

“It’s a nice field. It’d be great if we let loose.” 

“I agree. This will be a beautiful battle.” Blanc says as he looks at his Talons, the explosive hooks capable of latching onto enemy surfaces and blowing them up. Sounds practical.. 

“Master.” Blanc turns, seeing Draco and Laertes with Vectis Prime sniper rifles.

“We’ll be on support.” then, Blanc notices the Frost Prime and Vauban joining them with the Vectis Prime.

“Heh, should have known that your students will follow you everywhere Blanc.” Noir says as he glances to the approaching horde. A titan mecha, multiple Omnics armed to the brim.. With heavy layered armor, heavy duty weaponry.. 

“Blanc. Are you ready?” 

“There is no guarantee that we will come out of this unscathed.. You should talk to your Phoenix.” 

“Talk to your flower then.” Pharah and Mei glance at each other.

“Flower. I am grateful. In a way to have met you. You’ve restarted this weak, dead human heart within my body. Reminding me that somehow, I can love someone. Though, maybe in another life.. I might have been joining you on your expeditions to save this beautiful planet.” Blanc says as he pulls the bolt of his Karak.

“Phoenix. I’m not good with words. But you make me want to try and.. You know, be nice. Just know that the darkness in your heart.. It can only be tamed.. When you accept that this life you have is your destiny. Not just a damn job. So yeah. I love you. Signed, the universe’s biggest idiot.” Noir draws his bow as he and Blanc walk to the front. Just a kilometer away from the Omnic horde. Mei and Pharah blushed, but they also felt worry as it sounded like a dying will.

“May Angels lead you in.” Blanc and Noir mutters as Noir launched an arrow, Blanc firing his Karak. The arrow hits an Omnic in the head, going through the small gap in between its head and torso. Blowing the Omnic up, Blanc is seen rushing with his Karak firing with his right hand, as his left hand throws a talon into an Omnic in a group. The Talon blows up, sending the parts flying.   
Blanc fires away as he rushes head on into the crowd, throwing an Omnic into the air, he jumps onto the Omnic, firing his Karak at the Titan mech. The Titan responds by firing its machine guns, to which Blanc uses the robot body as a shield as he jumps close to the armored giant. Noir launches multiple arrows, the arrows pierce through the robots with ease. The Dread arrows tear through row after row of omnic forces. Blanc starts climbing the Titan, then cutting its parts of with the Dakra, channeling his energy within creating corrosive aura, his blade pierces into the Titan’s core and then he rips it off with his bare hands. 

Noir puts his bow and quiver away, he pulls out the Gorgon. The Gorgon winds up, and unleashes a wall of bullets to the oncoming horde, piercing through them. The Omnics are now focused on Noir and Blanc as they see the two of them as the biggest threat in the viccinity. Blanc jumps back, looking at the Titans on their way to their position.

　　　“10 minutes is all we got before those Titans join.”   
　　　  
　　　“GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!” Noir says as he fires the Gorgon, the Overwatch team can hear the glee in his voice. Noir casts Soul Punch, sending a few Omnics into the air, Blanc jumps on them as he cuts them down, softening his landing.   
　　　   
　　　 “It’s A NICE DAY!” Noir shouts as he shoves the barrel of his Gorgon into the head of a robot, blowing its head apart, while taking another 20 of them with it. Noir reloads.  
　　　   
“The weather here is cold. I’m sure Flower likes it here.” Blanc states as he reloads his Karak, then firing at the joints, tearing the robots apart with a few shots and then smashing it with his leg. Blanc casts Hallowed Ground, burning some of the Omnics while Noir decides it’s a good time to plow through them with the Gorgon. Noir and Blanc kept firing their weapons until they are dry of ammunition.  
　　　  
　　　 “FUCK ME!’ Noir shouts as he throws the gorgon at an Omnic and fires his Stiletto Primes, he fires whole heartedly as the rounds cut down many of the Omnics. Noir reloads it as he watches Blanc throwing the Talons at the center of the Omnic groups, then switching to his Telos Boltos, firing the large rounds that pin the destroyed robots to the ground.   
　　　  
　　　The Truth element activates and the Boltos fire high penetrating rounds that are corrode through their armor, giving a much needed piercing effect to thin out the numbers as the two Titans approaching them. Blanc shifts his hands as he twirls elegantly, blasting through them. Blanc reloads, seeing a Titan firing its missiles. Blanc looks fires at the missiles and then finds his Boltos empty. Blanc draws out the Orthos Prime, channeling electrical energy into it and runs into the fray, executing a sliding slash, cutting a dozen Omnics in half.  
　　　

“SON OF A..” Noir finds the missiles crash into him, Blanc runs to the Titan that is firing it’s gatling guns and missiles at him, Blanc stands up.  
“There goes my stilettos. The fucking missiles shot my ammo reserve.” 

“Can’t desecrate it?”

“Desecrate doesn’t work all too well here. Well, I’ll just claw my way through then. So, you want to take that Titan?”

　　　“Shall we?” Blanc asks as he jumps into the air, spinning the Orthos as he cuts down the many robots, the battle is getting intense.   
　　　  
　　　“Blanc, can you still fight?”  
　　　  
　　　“It is good exercise.” Blanc says as he swings the Orthos, decapitating two robots, and then he rips a robots head off. Noir rushes with his claws, tearing through their formation. Ripping them to shreds.  
　　　  
　　　“Ooh, that’s a first. They look like they are struggling a bit.” Kanemitsu states as he looks closely, they notice that Noir took a few gatling rounds to the leg while Blanc is shot in the shoulder  
　　　  
　　　“Heh. They actually hit us eh?” Blanc and Noir are now standing back to back. Noir drops his claws, as they see the claws being broken from the excessive strikes. Leaving just the two titans and roughly 60 armored Omnics.  
　　　  
　　　“What’s the plan Blanc?”  
　　　  
　　　“Whirlwind.” Blanc and Noir run away from each other, sliding underneath the legs of the titans, then they both run in a circle, passing through each other. The two of them channeled their energy through their blades. They kept running and then Noir soul punches them, sending them all into the air. Blanc throws Noir up, Noir flips his blade, holding it with the reverse grip. Blanc jumps up into the air, cutting some of the limbs off.  
　　　  
　　　“Full Moon.” Noir dives down, slashing them as his blade and Blanc’s meet.  
　　　  
　　　“Moon and Sun.” Blanc and Noir struck each other, their auras start to effect the Omnics, burning them apart heavily, and their blades connected. The wind that followed with their swings cut through the Omnics..  
　　　  
　　　The two of them fell to the ground. They lie on the ground motionless.  
　　　  
　　　“Did we do it?”  
　　　  
　　　“I believe we did. Though, using Moon and Sun takes quite a lot of our strength. We’ve had a good run right?”  
　　　  
　　　“Yeah. But I think it’ll take us a while to even walk.” Draco and Laertes are seen pulling them out of the battlefield, onto Griffin 2.  
　　　  
　　　The team at HQ watches them.  
　　　“Will they be okay?” Mei asks.  
　　　  
　　　“Sure. But it’s been intense. So they will need to rest. A lot, give it a couple days or two.” Kanemitsu says as he sits down.  
　　　  
　　　“It’s good that they can take a break. This will let them be on standby if they have to go and prevent another disaster.” Kanemitsu adds on as he stretches his shoulder.

　　　“So anyway. What’s next on the list Winston?”  
　　　  
　　　“The UN is calling for us to come out into the open and explain about what has happened. The things that we have done.”   
　　　  
　　　“The UN may already have issues with Overwatch as it is now.” Skull 1 walks in as he gave his statement.   
　　　  
　　　“If you want to go and clear your names. Then you can go ahead, but the Skulls will be providing cover.”   
　　　  
　　　 “We’ll go. Let’s hear what the UN has to say.” Morrison suggested.  
　　　  
　　　“Though of course, I won’t be going. Winston will be going in my place. Along with the rest. I’m supposed to be dead.”   
　　　  
　　　“So is Reyes.” McCree adds on as he lowers his hat.  
　　　  
　　　“Then it’s settled.. The Overwatch team will go to the UN, clear up any misconception..” Winston says as they prepare to go to the UN headquarters..


	14. Skull 7: My Love for you, Is Eternal Lena.

　　　A month later, the Overwatch team are now at the UN HQ. Where they see the glares following them. Winston is leading the group with Reinhardt and Torbjorn by his side.   
　　　  
　　　“Overwatch is being lead by a Gorilla?” Winston was used to these comments, after all, it wasn’t the first time he had heard this. As they entered the UN assembly hall.  
　　　  
　　　“So, Winston. Why is Overwatch reactivated.”   
　　　  
　　　“You see, Secretary General Jamieson.. The Omnic horde has already caused a large disaster. We reactivated as a response to defend the non combatants.”  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　“Is that so? Winston, overwatch was deactivated for a reason.”  
　　　  
　　　“Sir, with all due respect.. Overwatch had already fend off the Omnic Horde in the past.”

　　　“The countries can deal with their own mess!” the Russian Representative shouted.  
　　　  
　　　“But you saw that Horde in Siberia!”   
　　　  
　　　“Winston, it doesn’t matter. The world does not need Overwatch. All of you are just misfits in a unit. There is no..” then they see Blanc and Noir walking in.   
　　　  
　　　“That’s funny coming from a pencil pusher.” Noir says as he walks in, they look at his appearance, Noir pats Pharah’s head and stands in the center next to Winston.  
　　　  
　　　“Who are you?”  
　　　  
　　　“Does it matter who I am?” Noir asks calmly, he could feel a glare coming from a few men, the Russian representative and the American representative standing before him in the Secretary General’s seat.  
　　　  
　　　“If that Horde in Siberia had not been suppressed by Overwatch members, and then the riot at King’s Row.. The casualties would be high. But then, when casualties are high, the military starts buying more guns, and the civilians are more afraid..” Noir states.  
　　　  
　　　“But that was Russia’s problem!”  
　　　  
　　　“That Horde in Siberia had 4 titans and 300 heavily armored Omnics. Are you telling me you can mobilize quickly to take them on?”  
　　　  
　　　“Zarya. Why do you side with them? They are not people who will defend the motherland!”   
　　　  
　　　“No, they are. Father.” Zarya says as she looks at the man with a glare.   
　　　  
　　　“Hmph.. D.Va, you are a Korean Soldier, why do you side with Overwatch?”  
　　　  
　　　“I fight for my country and they are fighting for the world.” D.Va simple answer is met with a glare.  
　　　  
　　　“Winston, why should I allow Overwatch to roam freely? All it is going to do is just damage and cause more destruction.”  
　　　  
　　　“But sir, we have managed to contain the damages and halt any attacks on residential areas.”   
　　　  
　　　“But your interventions are causing more harm than good! Overwatch Agents are too dangerous to have around.” the man counters him.   
　　　  
　　　“Winston.. I want Overwatch dismantled and all of you imprisoned for all the crimes you have committed to the people. To the Omnics.. To the world. We don’t need you anymore.” the men slowly stand with rifles, pointing it at them.  
　　　  
　　　“So this is it? A chance to prove our innocence, but turns out to be bait to put us in prison. Talk about us being an easy catch.” McCree says as he kept his hands up.  
　　　  
　　　“Don’t worry. A friend is coming soon.” Laertes jumps into the room and banishes the team into the void, they see him.  
　　　  
　　　“Come on!” the team follows him, as they see the guards looking around, trying to locate the Overwatch team, they find out that their bodies pass through the crowd.  
　　　  
　　　“Skull 1, where to?” Laertes asks as they stop in a room, with multiple exits. The effect of Laertes’s banish has stopped.  
　　　  
　　　“Take a right. Let the patrol pass, then keep running. Griffon 1 is cloaked and prepped for takeoff. Just keep rushing there. Skulls will provide cover.” Skull 1 says to them, they take the right and waits for the patrol to pass by then they ran to the port.  
　　　  
　　　 They see Griffon 1 uncloaking itself, Skull 7 shouts for them to run for the helicopter.   
Skull 7 fires his sniper rifle, the rounds hit the legs of the UN soldiers chasing them, then Tracer is hit from behind, she falls down.  
　　　“Tracer!” Skull 7 rushes to her, while Skull 8 and 2 fired away at the UN soldiers..

　　　“It’s too hot, we have to pull out!”   
　　　  
　　　“But Tracer and 7!” 

　　　“Just go! I’ll catch up somehow.” 7 carries Tracer and runs back to the helicopter.  
　　　  
　　　“TAKE OFF ALREADY!” then they see 7 running close to them throwing Tracer to them, she is caught by Zarya. Then they see 7 draw his M5 rifle, he fires at the UN soldiers, he is slowly backed to the end of the jetty. 

　　　“7!” Tracer screamed as her eyes slowly tear, watching 7 making his stand.  
　　　  
　　　“It’s alright Love.. It’s going to be alright. I love you, Lena Oxton...” Then they see a single round pierces his chest,the blood splatters to the air as they see 7 falling into the water. Tracer screams, as she cries loudly, she tried to get away from Zarya’s grip.  
　　　  
　　　“1?” Skull 8 asks.  
　　　  
　　　“This is Skull 1, I’ll retrieve 7. Just get them out of here.”   
　　　  
　　　“2 and I will join you.”

　　　“Negative. You are not going to jump off that bird!The zone is too hostile for our own good. Parameters have changed. Situation is unfavorable. If we do anything more, we may aggravate the situation and lose another one.”  
　　　  
　　　“1.. We can’t just leave you two behind!”  
　　　  
　　　“I appreciate the thought 2. But we’re White Knights. If we’re going out. We’re going out in a blaze of glory. Like 7 did. Skull 1, signing off coms. I’ll work something out.” then gunshots followed..  
　　　  
　　　“Son of a..” 8 thought to himself as he shakes his head, he could feel D.Va hugging him, in a gesture to comfort the grieving 8..  
　　　  
　　　“2.. Can you analyze the shot?”   
　　　  
　　　“I did. You won’t like the odds.”   
　　　  
　　　“95% Mortally Wounded.. 5% graze.” 8’s heart sank when he heard that. They arrived back at base, they see 8 sitting walking through the corridor.. throwing his helmet aside in a fit of anger.  
　　　  
　　　Morrison looks at them.  
　　　   
　　　“It was a trap. The Skulls.. Lost two of their own.” Genji reported.  
　　　  
　　　“8.” 8 gave Winston a glare.. Then he points his M6 SOCOM at him.

　　　“8!”   
　　　  
　　　“If we hadn’t. If we hadn’t been to that fucking CONFERENCE! WE WOULDN’T HAVE LOST HIM!” then 2 punches 8 in the stomach, disarms him and points the gun to his throat.  
　　　  
　　　“WHAT’S DONE IS DONE. 8.. Don’t blame Winston.. He had good faith in the UN..” 2 gives the gun back, 8 walks off, with anger and sadness in his face.  
　　　  
　　　“Poor lads..” Torbjorn says as he watches 2 looking at Winston.  
　　　  
　　　“I’m angry too Winston, but I don’t blame you. I just blame the UN.. If it were up to me, I would have killed everyone of them.. But what does killing solve.. It just creates a chain of revenge.” 2 says as he walks away.   
Tracer still crying heavily..

　　　“I’m sorry.” Tracer hears 2 say this to her, he pats her shoulder and walks off. Tracer saw the look in his eyes, 2 believes that 7 is dead.  
　　　  
　　　“I don’t believe that he’s dead, you know!”   
　　　  
　　　“Truth is. I don’t believe it either. But Spartans never die. They just fade into legends..” 2 says as he walks into his room.  
　　　  
　　　“Commander.. Was I wrong to believe in the UN?”

　　　“No, you weren’t... Everyone makes a mistake Winston. Even I did.” he pat Wintson’s shoulder.  
　　　  
　　　“But Tracer.. She loved him.. I can only imagine the pain she felt.. But I’m sure you understand it, don’t you Winston?”   
　　　  
　　　“Yes. I do sir.” Winston answers as they see Tracer walking to 7’s room.  
　　　  
Tracer remembers how the two of them were, only wearing their underwear, laying in bed. The past week was the two of them spending their time together. 7 brought her out to a pub on King’s Row, where the two of them drank and rented a room at a hotel and they just let loose. Tracer loved him, and he loved her.. The two of them spent a few days walking by the beach.. Tracer wished that her chronal accelerator could go back and then fix it.. She wished she could,she cried into the bed. She looks at the photos he took of her, when she slept and when he and tracer spent a week over in Italy, where they both went everywhere. Tracer touches the photo, of him smiling at the camera. With the captions.  
　　　‘Most beautiful woman on planet Earth.’  
　　　  
　　　‘I love this girl already.’  
　　　  
　　　‘She’s everything. All I want. Is just her.’  
　　　  
　　　“He loves me so much. His life is not worth to him.. That’s the best part and that’s also the worst part..” Tracer cries as she takes the sheets, covering her, smelling his scent and that maybe the only thing that she has at the moment. Tracer looks at the photos, the beach side when he wore black shorts and Tracer wore a nice yellow bikini. At this moment she felt useless but.. 7’s words ringed into her mind.  
　　　  
　　　“You’re not useless. You never were Lena. You were just a woman, who fought with her all, but not everyone’s best is enough sometimes.. But right now, you calm me down and let me sleep at night.”   
　　　  
　　　Tracer smiles as tears fall, hearing those words, hearing his voice.. It made her happier.


	15. Slayer, the Knight in Shining Armor?

The sudden damage to this, had an effect on them. Epsilon unit decided to go on leave, wanting to find answers. Laertes, Kanemitsu and the others also left to search for answers. The Overwatch team is left with just Skull 2, Skull 8.. Draco, Blanc and Noir. 

 

　　　Epsilon Slayer, Destroyer and Paladin are seen walking around the streets on King’s Row.  
　　　“It’s been a rough week. 7’s death and 1 being abandoned hit them really hard..” Paladin states as he looks around, seeing the memorials for those that fell during the riot that they had faced. Slayer walks to it, seeing the photo of a young child.. He sighs, looking at this, it was a disaster.. Then, they see a missing child poster..   
　　　  
　　　“A missing Child.. Maybe we can help?” Destroyer nods to the suggestion that came from Slayer, who has an affinity for children.  
　　　  
　　　“She’s been missing for 10 Hours.. It’s more likely that this girl is around here.” Slayer makes an observation, then they see him running off ahead.  
　　　  
　　　“Hey, Slayer! Wait up!” Slayer moved quickly despite Paladin’s call. Paladin looks at Destroyer, who shrugs and they both run to him.  
　　　  
　　　Finding the Slayer, looking at the sidewalk, seeing some blood drops and the police tape.  
　　　  
　　　“What do you see?” Slayer raises his hand,shushing Destroyer.   
　　　  
　　　“He’s using it? The reader skill of his?”  
　　　  
　　　“Yes.. It lets him read the past of a location.. They say it’s a gift that only 1 in 1 billion people posses”  
　　　  
　　　Slayer saw the little girl being separated from her mother and then she ran to a person. A tall man, he was thin, his smile could give anyone the creeps and the look on his face.. Slayer follows the trail, running through the streets, the Omnics and the people watch how he moved. Slayer jumps elegantly as he flips in the air, his eyes looking for the trail. Slayer jumps through the air with his biotic abilities, the crowd stares at him. Seeing him jump through the air as if it was nothing. While Destroyer and Paladin run through the crowd as they chase him around.  
　　　  
Then he stops by an abandoned apartment. He could hear a girl’s voice, with a few men.

“We’ll have the money soon. Easy 200 million credits.” 

 

Slayer draws his blade,silently pulling the blade and then appearing behind the men, disarming their weapons and then throws them to the wall, then using the pieces of metal to bind them to the wall. 

Slayer walks to the little girl who is seen tied up, he unties the rope and carries her. The little girl holds his shoulders tight. Slayer jumps off, running to the house of the girl.

The little girl giggles as she feels the breeze.

“Damn it.. Slayer is always running off doing his own thing. But when it comes to kids he’s always running to save them.” Paladin says as he chases Slayer.

Slayer stops the floor and asks the little girl.

“Is this your house?” 

“Yes.”

“It’s very big. You must be a princess then aren’t you?” Slayer asks as he floats in the air, looking at the large castle.

“My name is Princess Aurora.” Slayer jumps through the window of the castle, the guests and the King and Queen turned their attention to him. He lets the girl go, seeing her run to the king and queen.

“Thank you..” she says to Slayer who nods, and turns to the window, which he raises his hands, sealing the window. Slayer walks away to the door, only to see a young woman bumping into him. She was beautiful, Aurora’s sister... A 19 year old Princess of the English Royalty. She had red hair, beautiful blue eyes, like Aurora.

“I’m sorry.” She apologizes and runs to Aurora, hugging her.

“Princess Lucinda.” the guests greeted her. Then, Slayer is about to walk to the door, when the guards stop him. Slayer turns to see Aurora looking at them.

“Can you stay for a little longer? Mr Knight?” Aurora asks him kindly, Slayer shakes his head, and kneels.

　　　“I am humbled, but I cannot do that. Princess Aurora.” he says to her kindly and then he pushes the guards aside.. Then Aurora calls him out again..  
　　　  
　　　“Why can’t you stay for a little longer?”  
　　　  
　　　“Because there are things I must do.” Slayer says as he flips all the way to her and Lucinda. Then they see red papers and green papers floating, folding itself into roses. He presents the roses to Lucinda and Aurora, who stare at him. He turns to away and disappears.   
　　　  
　　　Paladin and Destroyer wait for him outside.  
　　　  
　　　“What was that about?”  
　　　  
　　　“She was a princess and she wanted me to stay. But there’s no use to this.”  
　　　  
　　　“A princess huh? Not bad.. Why don’t we hang around here a while longer and just keep things safe here eh?”   
　　　  
　　　“That’s a good idea. We could use the break.” Destroyer adds on as the three of them walk around once more, though unbenknownst to them.. Princess Aurora and Princess Lucinda wants an audience with Slayer once more.


	16. Go On. My Brother.

　　　The three of them relax in a pub, without their combat suits, though.. The suits are integrated with their bodies, they try to blend in with the world..The three of them drinking beer.. Slayer lets his long green hair and green eyes show, with a couple of piercings to his ears with studs the shape of a cross hanging loosely from his ears, Slayer wears a black roundneck shirt and dark jeans. The women in the bar stare at his arms.. Seeing the cut marks and blades tattooed on his arms pointing to his wrist. They also notice the marks were reminiscent to a person who was struck by lightning, they see the nerves looking like lightning and his bones giving off black spots. His lower jaw had the black spot marks..Slayer holds his beer bottle calmly, drinking it while he watches Paladin and Destroyer playing darts.   
　　　  
　　　Destroyer had his gray hair showing, the clean cut just added to his mature look, followed by his burly body and the raw muscles that was his body. Despite the mature appearance, he was actually just a 19 year old. The result of his look was due to the Eezo injected into the suits, giving him more stability and firing capability.. The title Destroyer was not something to laugh at as he was literally called a Walking Fortress during his solo assault on a Reaper outpost, eliminating the reaperfied beings with ease.  
　　　  
　　　Paladin was the smallest among the trio, with his lean athletic build, sporting a basketball jersey from his days as an N7 recruit. Paladin was a sportsman among the trio, his hair was a indigo, a ring piercing his right lip, a couple piercings to his ears and the multitude of burn scars on his left arm, they could see black marks that resemble a bone along his right hand and arm...   
　　　  
　　　“You haven’t told us. What’s up with that right arm?” Destroyer asks as he throws a dart to the target.  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　“It was back in Siberia, when Anderson found me. My right arm had been hit by frost bite and should have amputated it, but I used my omni tool’s incinerate function. I burnt my arm, and left that frostbite mark on it. The bone looking thing is made of dead cells. How about you?” Paladin answers as he takes a dart, looking at the target and throwing it.   
　　　  
　　　“My Eezo dispensing system was shot, and in an attempt to make it work, I overdosed on it, Doctors say I’m lucky to be alive and basically my adrenaline saved me from the effects of the Eezo. You know how dangerous element zero is. Basically, I lost my sense of touch and it’s hard to feel pressure. Though, Slayer’s must have had it worse.”  
　　　  
　　　“I was struck by lightning twice. That’s why I have the fractal scarring on my lower jaw and below, even my arms.” Slayer shows it, as they see the black scar outlining his bones.   
　　　  
　　　“Yeah, well. The ladies must love you.” Destroyer says as he throws the dart right in the center.   
　　　  
　　　“Fuck.” Paladin curses as he watches his dart miss and realizing he lost to Destroyer. The two of them walk over to sit by with Slayer.   
　　　  
　　　“What drink do you wish to consume?” the Omnic asks politely.  
　　　  
　　　“Just beer will do. 3 of them..” then, they see an Omnic passing the beers to them.  
　　　  
　　　“Thank you. Mr Bartender.” the Omnic nods as it starts cleaning the glasses.   
　　　  
　　　“How much time left?”   
　　　  
　　　“An hour more.” Paladin answers as he looks at his watch.   
　　　  
　　　“Chug down the beer and let’s go.” the three of them drink it down and walk out of the bar calmly, despite the attention they received. The tensions in King’s row is still high. The Omnics and the Constabulary.. The rioters who have been hurting the Omnics have been hard to trace, as well as the Omnic supporters that have been fighting the police.  
　　　  
　　　The three of them walked in the streets calmly, when they hear gunfire. The three of them run into the center of King’s row, seeing Princess Lucinda with her bodyguards engaging a group of heavily armed men. 

　　　“Slayer.” Slayer runs into the fray, his armor forming on his body. He stops the bullets with his biotics, the bullets are hovering in mid-air. Princess Lucinda looks at him, they see the bullets falling to the floor. Destroyer looks at the armed men firing their guns at them, Destroyer stands next to Slayer while Paladin lays his shield down while he shoulders the Black Widow rifle.  
　　　 Destroyer pulls the bolt of his N7 Typhoon, ready to fire while Slayer pulls out his Claymore shotgun. They look at the armored soldiers, seeing the same armored soldiers being led by a man wearing a long coat with a hood and a mask that resembles an owl.  
　　　  
　　　“Overwatch?” the being asks as he fires the heavy shotgun, the rounds hitting Paladin’s shield.  
　　　  
“Those are some really strong rounds!” the Paladin says as the shield breaks but he draws another shield as he stood in front of Princess Lucinda.   
　　　  
　　　Destroyer activates his Devastator Mode, the Talon soldiers fire at him. Destroyer fires his Typhoon, the heavy rounds pierce through their body armor with ease.  
　　　  
“SLAYER! DRAGON DIVE!” Slayer nods as he jumps into the air, Princess Lucinda looks at him, his back turned to the ground, he draws the blade and the blade splits in two. Slayer dives down to the soldiers right in front of Destroyer, when Slayer’s foot touches the ground, the touch caused a devastating shockwave sending the soldiers flying in all directions, while the mask man seems to be immune to it. As Slayer rushes to attack the masked man, a sniper round is fired to his direction. Slayer steps back, seeing Widowmaker with her rifle pointed at him.  
　　　  
　　　Paladin fires at Widowmaker, he pulls the bolt of the Black Widow and fires back at her. The two of them kept firing at each other.  
　　　  
　　　“REAPER! KILL THE TARGET!” Reaper points his shotgun to Princess Lucinda, only to see his shotgun be cut by Slayer, who attempts to kick him. Reaper catches Slayer’s right leg and throws him aside, Destroyer charges at Reaper thinking that it would slow him down but Reaper turns to his wraith form and appears from above. Firing directly into Destroyer’s head, the point blank range is enough to cause worry. Destroyer falls to the ground, motionless. Slayer runs at Reaper with the Claymore, the two of them dueled. Slayer fires a shot at Reaper, seeing Reaper turn into mist, Slayer pumps the Claymore while his right hand draws out the Carnifex and fires at Reaper who tries to sneak up on him.  
　　　  
　　　“Son of a bitch.” Slayer curses as he pulls the Carnifex slide, popping the thermal clip. Widowmaker and Paladin trade attacks, with Paladin taking a round to his chest.  
　　　  
　　　“Paladin!” Slayer keeps his guard as he stands close to Princess Lucinda.  
　　　  
　　　“Get her out of here Slayer!”  
　　　  
　　　“I am not leaving you!”   
　　　  
　　　“If she dies, Overwatch will be blamed. Besides..Epsilons always get the mission done. No matter what. I’ll hold the line here.” Paladin says as he lies by the statue of Mondatta.  
“I’ll be fine. Take care of her Slayer. You are her knight in shining armor after all.” Paladin says as he pulls out another Black Widow. Slayer grabs Princess Lucinda and jumps to the air, running across the air, while he hears Paladin making his stand. A helicopter is chasing him, firing its gatling guns at them. Slayer stops by a rooftop, seeing how he has taken a hit to his hip, his mobility is going to suffer, but if he slows down.. Princess Lucinda may be killed... Then,Slayer sees a missile striking the helicopter. Slayer carries Princess Lucinda back to the royal palace, they see Slayer struggling to stand as he puts her on the ground. 

“Slayer?” she calls out, seeing him fall to the ground losing blood.

“WE NEED A DOCTOR!” another person shouts, Slayer’s was slowly fading out of consciousness, he could see the hospital lights blinking.. Slayer did what work he had to do, but he knows that he had just lost his two friends..

Slayer wakes up, finding himself wearing nothing but boxers and inside a room. Slayer finds Princess Lucinda standing behind a bulletproof glass window,she placed her hand on the surface of the glass, to which Slayer puts his hand there too.

“They’re gone aren’t they?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. We’re soldiers. We live by the gun, and die by the gun.” Slayer sighs..

“The doctors said they closed the wound, but when they opened you.. They said they saw the many implants in your body.. They had never seen anything like it.” 

“That’s because I’m not supposed to be in this world. This world is just so foreign... So different than what we are used to.” 

“But, there is this.. A robot came to see you.” Princess Lucinda says to him, Slayer looks at a Geth Hunter.

“Slayer-Epsilon. I am Geth unit 331.. I would like to assist you.” Slayer looks at the Geth with confusion.

“331? Weren’t you the Geth that had conversation with the Council?”

“Affirmative. I had talked to the council.”

“You’re using self pronouns..”

“That’s because he isn’t alone to see you. We heard about what happened.” then he turns to his left seeing a Krogan Warlord..

“Ti’Keer.” the Warlord smiled to him.

“It looks like you could use a hand. Joseph.” the glass window lights up, Slayer looks at two heavily armored Turians standing behind Princess Lucinda. The Armirger Legion emblem on their shoulders, with the thruster packs on their armor.

“Victus? Saren?” the two Turians smiled to him.

“We originally.. Came to investigate on what happened to you three.. Then next thing we know we arrived here. To this place called King’s Row. The war with the Reapers is over, we won. So don’t go on Suicide Missions anymore.” Victus says to him with a calm tone, joking a bit with Slayer. Slayer knows he means well but this was just a bit too soon.

“When we came here and saw the situation. We already knew what happened. Destroyer took a heavy blow to the head, he’s in surgery.. Paladin lost a lot of blood.. It doesn’t look too good.” Ti’Keer mentions it as he looks at the floor.

“That is not our only concern. I have examined the ballistics used on them. The enemy were using special armor piercing rounds designed to cut through the armor. Enemy forces are unknown and it is..” the Geth paused as its eyes moved about.

“As you organics say it.. Worrying. My connection with the Geth network had been separated, which required for us, to create an individual unit called 331. Callsign Hunter.” the Geth adds on.

“It’s not just them. The person who is currently handling Paladin and Destroyer’s surgery.. It’s Dr Angela Ziegler.. She’s a world renowned surgeon. She will get your friends back.”

“Ziegler.. Mercy from Overwatch.” Princess Lucinda nods.

“You’re in the Overwatch base. I had requested my father that I be brought here with you.” Slayer looks at the door opening and takes a step out, finding them outside.

“You’ve been out cold for a few days. Which is a record, considering you never slept when you were with us.” Ti’Keer comments, Slayer nods to him.

“We were at war with the Reapers. So what happened?”

“The Quarians and the Geth are doing better, getting along and the Reapers are dead. Tuchanka is being reborn into the lush green land that my ancestors spoke off. The Citadel Council is now doing better. Earth is being rebuilt, the galaxy is back to its normal state. Though the Krogan might start a couple wars here and there. Which is quite common since we just like killing stuff.” Ti’Keer answers with a laugh.

　　　“I suppose you’ve met the team then?”  
　　　  
　　　“We did.. They seem nice, but we are not used to seeing creatures like them.” Tracer says to him.  
　　　  
　　　“Good to see you’re doing alright, friend.” Reinhardt says as he pats his shoulder.  
　　　  
　　　“I hope your friends will be alright. Angela will save them. I know she can.”   
　　　  
　　　“But you can’t save everyone. If they die, then it’s fine. They did what we soldiers do best.” Slayer replies coldly as he walks away, knowing that the chances must be slim.  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　“If he’s worried he can just say he’s worried. Doesn’t have to be such a grumpy human.” Ti’Keer adds on as he walks away to his direction.  
　　　  
　　　“Hunter? Will you be going anywhere?”  
　　　  
　　　“I will go speak with the platform named Zenyatta. I would like to know what are these ‘Omnics’ are.. And are they any different than the Geth.” the Hunter answers Victus’s question and walks off.  
　　　  
　　　Tracer looks at Victus and Saren.  
　　　  
“So where will you two be going?”  
　　　  
“Just the shooting range. It’d be best if we sharpened our skills.” Saren says as he drags Victus by the arm to the shooting range, while Victus clearly wanted to talk. Tracer walks with Princess Lucinda, asking about the royal family in general. Slayer is seen alone, while Ti’Keer goes to him.

“I know, it’s hard. You know they will pull through. They are the toughest humans I have met. Tougher than most krogans, except for myself of course.” Ti’Keer says as he pats Slayer’s shoulder.

“I hope so.” Slayer responds as he looks at the signboard. ‘Surgery in Progress.” Slayer looks to the floor, Ti’Keer waits with him, followed by the Geth Hunter 331, Saren and Victus. 

They see Slayer slowly crying.

“I don’t want to lose the last two brothers of my life.” Slayer says weakly as he cries, only to feel another hand on his shoulder. It was the third member of Saren’s squad, Kris. 

“You won’t. Believe in them, as how the people of Palaven had believed in you when you rescued our own.”   
　　　Then, they see the signboard fading. Angela walks out, with blood all over her, she sighs and looks at Slayer.  
　　　  
　　　“I’m sorry.” Slayer walks past her as he looks at Paladin and Destroyer, both of them motionless on the bed.  
　　　  
　　　The doors were shut. Angela walks away, with shame, Slayer understood that the biotic enhancements must have made it harder to work on them. Then, he saw the systems activate.  
　　　  
　　　“Joseph. If you’re the only one alive. This recording is for you. Paladin and I.. We know that we didn’t have much more time. We had a sharp feeling and the vision of dying. So, I’ve already set the T-5 Battlesuit and Paladin’s Omni Shield to be adjusted to suit you. The Cobra missile launcher, the Devastator system, then Paladin’s snap freeze and incineration.. Even my multi frags.. It will be all yours, integrated with your Slayer systems. You are the remaining Epsilon among us. Truth being told, all of us had this vision and we had prepared to give all of our systems to you. And with us, it completes the puzzle. Carry on. Brother.” the recording ends. Joseph puts his hand on the T-5 battle suit, the Cobra Missile launcher forms on his shoulders followed with the Devastator system and the Omni Tool, along with the grenade attached to his arms. The Omnishield now, in his hands.   
　　　  
　　　Joseph turns, the T-V’s chest plate attached to his chest, while Paladin’s leg armor is attaches itself to him. Joseph walks out the door opens. They see his helmet, now featuring a skull etched onto it. His eyes glow red. They see the augments on his body.  
　　　  
　　　“I believed in them. Hope is dead. All that remains is death.” Joseph mutters as he walks out. His back holding the pair of Widows and the center of his back had the N7 Typhoon. The Black Widow, the Widow, the M300 Claymore, Typhoon, M99 Paladin.. And the other monomolecular katana. These were the keepsakes of the members of Epsilon, now.. It’s just Joseph. He walks into the training room. Where Saren and the rest are.  
　　　  
　　　“Do you mind a duel with me?” Joseph asks Noir and Blanc. The two of them drew their blades and nod. Joseph draws the two katanas and rushes at them.


	17. Skulls. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull 1 is awake, Y'all thought he was dead. NOPE 

Skull 1 wakes up on a bed, coughing loudly.. He gets up, looking around the bed..He could smell the sand and realized he was not where he was days ago. 

“You’re awake.” he turns to see a guy with a sniper rifle, he looks into the scope, he had dark blue hair and white eyes.

“7.”

“1.” He shoulders the rifle, Skull 1 looks at 7’s chest, having a few bullet scars.

“I managed to stabilize him. You nearly died too.” they turn to see a masked bounty hunter. 

“It’s the desert. We’re in Egypt. I brought you both here to heal your injuries. It’s been a whole month. Your friends in Overwatch are going to be attacked. The UN is preparing a raid on their base.”the bounty hunter tells them.

“Thanks, I like the odds to be honest. We’ve been through worse right boss?”

“Right. 7.”the hooded bounty hunter laughs, and then looks at them.

“I’m sure your friends would agree too.” They see three other spartans in the mix, all MJOLRNIR frames with the same colour scheme as theirs. 

“5.” the Intruder nods to them and fist bumps 7.

“6.” the Infiltrator waves to them as he shoulders his MA2B rifle.

“3.” the Scanner unit nods to them.

“We’ve found some good equipment. You should see it.” the 7 and 1 get on their feet, looking at the gear right in front of them.

“Spartan Lasers. Looks like its christmas for you 3.” 

“Oh not that. But this.” the Scanner unit pushes the crates aside, and switches on a light inside the room. They look at the inside of the room, seeing extensive armor plating, additional magazines, additional weapons.

“DMRs, BR85s..M90 shotguns. Skulls. Gear up, we’re going to assault the UN forces that’s coming to attack Overwatch.” 1’s orders were followed as they attached the extensive additional plating and readied themselves.

“I’ve secured one of their helicopters. As soon as we confirm the assault. We’ll be heading in.” 5 tells them.

“Will you join us?” 3 asks the hooded bounty hunter.

“Of course.”

“Let’s go then.” the group walks to the helicopter site, 3 removes the cloth that is used to cover it and they board it. The helicopter had UN designation and other identification systems to show it was a genuine UN helicopter.

They board it, with Skull 3 manning the gun, Skull 7 holding a howitzer, Skull 5 in the pilot seat and Skull 6 in the seat with the bounty hunter.

“Taking off. We’ll join in the raid. 6, there’s a missile launcher there take a look.” 

“It’s Christmas.” 6 says out loud as he takes the M80B Multiple rocket launcher.

“There’s a lot of ammo for it, so if you need to go for it, then you go for it.” 

“I’m hacking their systems. It looks like a whole squadron of attack helicopters are there. Let’s dive into the battle.” Skull 1 carries a gauss cannon and stands by the door.

“Everyone ready?” Skull 5 asks.

“We’re already in position. Boss!”

“Targets set up, ROE, eliminate all hostiles. We get the Overwatch team out of there.”

“UN is hitting them pretty hard.”

“Multiple helicopters. 5! I want you to be an aggressive pilot!” 5 nods as they see the helicopters close to them open fire at them.

“Heh, multiple missiles. This should be fun. HOLD ON!”5 shouts as he manouvers the helicopters with ease. 3 fires the guns at the missiles coming from behind, taking most of it out. 

“Hey boss, if you want to jump off, now would be a good time. I’ve set it to autopilot and to fly directly into the enemy forces that are by the Overwatch Bunker.” 

“That’s a bad idea 5.”

“I like dramatic entrances. You like threats being eliminated. Win win situation..”

“Close enough. JUMP!” they jumped off, seeing the helicopter crash into the grouping of tanks and others. They see Blanc firing his Soma Prime, holding the line, a missile hits his position, Blanc is seen with a rifle pointed to his face, only to see the rifle being thrown away from his hand.   
“Skull 1?”

“Sorry we’re late. I just woke up from a coma. Let’s go!” Skull 1 shouts as he fires the gauss cannon at the helicopters, blowing them up from the sky. 

“Skull team is back?”

“Yeah. Morrison, what’s the escape plan?”

“Escape plan? We don’t have one!”

“You can go to King’s Row!” 

“Princess Lucinda?”

“We can get protection there! Just run and stop the fighting!”

“Sorry Princess but we’ve got no where else to go.” Princess Lucinda sighs, seeing the situation, then a hand appears on her shoulder. It was Joseph’s.

“We’ll make it.” Joseph says to her, she smiles to his reassurrance and watches how the battle rage on, saving his strength for the last.

“Alright! We’ve got to buy them some time. Saren! Kris!” Saren and Kris nod to Victus as they engage their systems. 

“Hacking into enemy systems. Jamming their automatons!” Kris shouts as he hacks into it, Saren fires his Phaeston rifle at the oncoming UN forces. Victus cloaks and charges with his omni blades.

“Ti’Keer!” Ti’Keer draws his hammer, charging into the center, while a tank fires at him, Ti’Keer jumps into the air and smashes the tank with the hammer blowing it up.

“I am TI’KEER!” Ti’Keer shouts loudly. Tracer fires her machine pistols at the UN forces, trying her best not to kill anyone, then turns to see Morrison with the rifle firing at them.

“Morrison!” 

“We can’t afford to be kind to them Tracer! They’re going to kill us right now!” Morrison shouts and they see a missile flying to one of the birds taking off.

“Griffon 3 is hit!” 

“Hold the line! I’m going to rescue them!” Tracer runs with Morrison out in the open, they fire at the UN forces surrounding the osprey crash..  
“Sir? Just leave us!” 

“No man is being left behind you hear me!” Morrison says as he reaches out for one of the downed pilots. Multiple laser sights are locked on to them. Tracer fires as much as she could, but she felt her life flash before her eyes.

“I’ve got you. Lena.” She heard a voice and notices the laser sights disappearing one by one, seeing a figure emerging from the smoke, it was Skull 7 and Tracer looks at him walking to her. 

“I missed you!” Lena hugs him tightly and kisses his helmet.

“I missed you too. First, we got to get them out of here.” 

“What’s the plan Morrison?”

“We don’t have one! I’m trying to get the non combatants off the island.” 

“Alright. 6 light them up!” Skull 6 points the missile launchers and creates multiple locks, the missiles launch out of the system flying straight into the helicopters.

“Morrison. It’s Slayer. I have a plan. Buy me time. 5 minutes. I’ll create a shockwave.” 

“Copy that! Buy Slayer time! Griffins, standby for launch after the five minutes!”


End file.
